


From Chicago, With Love

by misquotesandeighthnotes



Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misquotesandeighthnotes/pseuds/misquotesandeighthnotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting a job offer in Boston, Maura chooses to leave Jane behind, but promises to keep in touch. After two years of separation, a strong-willed Jane graduates and goes after her love. But what will she find when she gets to Boston?  **Definitely Rizzles-Bound.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ring-a-ling.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and all that good junk.

Waking up in the arms of a lover could put a smile on anyone’s face. Waking up in the arms of Maura Isles, though, was approximately twenty million and seventeen times better. Approximately. So when Jane woke up on a dreary, rainy Chicago morning with no lover- no _Maura Isles_ \- lying next to her, she was not smiling. In fact, she was starting to tear up as she flashed back to the night before.

 

* * *

 

_“Jane, please. Can’t you see this is what I need? I’ve been hoping for an opening like this since before I graduated.”_

_“But, Maur. Can’t you find something closer to home? I mean, I know my ‘home’ is just this crappy little apartment, but that’s only until I finish college. It’s just until I get a job at the precinct,” Jane pleaded, grabbing Maura’s hands and staring into her eyes. “Maura, I can’t… I don’t… I… I don’t want you to move to the other side of the country for a lousy ME job that you could easily get right here in Chicago.”_

_“Jane. Listen. It’s not the other side of the country. It’s Boston. And, no, Jane, I can’t easily get the job here. I’ve tried. I’ve tried for a long time. I don’t want to leave you, Jane. I don’t want to leave you because I love you.” Maura looked at Jane, and Jane could see nothing but sincerity in her eyes._

_“Then don’t, Maura. Don’t leave me. I can help you look for a job. I know I’ve been busy with school, but I only have two years, Maur. Then I’ll get a job at the station, and we can get you a job somewhere until then,” Jane waved her hands around as she spoke, as if gesturing at the future were playing out in front of her._

_“Jane. I know this is hard, and I know neither of us want me to leave, but I have to. They need me, and I need this job,” Tears started to fall from Maura’s eyes as she reminded herself that this is what she needed to do. “My flight leaves at ten tonight, Jane, and there is no one I want to take me to the airport more than you. Please don’t be mad at me. I love you.”_

_“I love you, too, Maur. I just- why?” Jane asked, tears of her own starting to fall._

_“Jane.” Maura whispered the word as though it was the explanation for everything, and in some ways it was._

* * *

 

 

Over twelve hours and five beers later, and Jane still didn't understand just why, exactly, Maura had left. So, when her best friend, Barry Frost, brought her another beer, she just shook her head.

“No, Frost. No more.”

“Aww, c’mon Rizzoli,” He prodded.

“Nope. I can’t Frost. Maura promised to call me when she got settled into her house or whatever. I can’t miss it, and I’m definitely not going to be too drunk to remember it.” She explained.

“So she’s really serious about this Boston, thing, huh?” He questioned.

“Guess so,” Jane sighed. “I just don’t understand why. We were doing great and then she says, ‘ _Oh, by the way, I’ve been offered a job and my parents already bought me a house, so I’m leaving_.’” Jane gestured lazily into the air as she spoke.

“Her parents bought her a house?! That must be nice.” After a few quiet moments of contemplation, he continued, “Guess they really wanted her to take the job. Get her out of the grasp of _Heartbreak Rizzoli_.”

“Listen, Frost,” Jane’s tone switched from soft in pitiful to stone-hard, leaving no room for argument, “I’m not ‘Heartbreak Rizzoli’ anymore. I’ve changed.”

Frost snorted.

“Seriously. I was waiting for the right time to give her this.” With a sigh, Jane threw a small, black-velvet box on the table.

Frost leaned over, picked up the box and opened it. Inside it held the most beautiful ring he had ever seen in his entire life. There were carats upon carats of diamonds set in a soft silver band.

“Shit, Rizzoli. She really had you.”

“You haven’t even seen the rest of it. Look at the inside.”

Frost turned the ring so the light could shine on the inside of the band. There was something printed on it, but for the life of him, he couldn’t tell what.

“Ummm… Jane?”

“What?” She asked, obviously agitated.

“I don’t know if it’s me or the alcohol, but this doesn’t look like English,” Frost said with a slight laugh.

“It’s not the alcohol, partner. I had it written in Serbian. It translates to ‘I’d follow you anywhere.’” She explained.

“Serrrrbian?” Frost asked, drawing out the word to show his confusion.

“Maura learned it in college, or high school, or somewhere. I don’t know. I just know she spoke it when we… well, y’know.”

“I knew they said you were good Rizzoli, but you had her speaking in tongues?! Damn!”

“You’re just jealous because you can’t even get them to scream in English.” Jane shot back.

“Seriously, Jane? Why didn’t you just giver her this? She wouldn’t have left.”

“Exactly. She said she needed to do this. How could I stop her. What kind of person would that make me, Frost. This was her dream job,” Jane choked out the last part, barely managing to stop her tears.

“She has no idea how much you love her, does she?” He asked, sobered by the new information.

“Guess not,” Jane let out a pitiful laugh.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a long minute, thinking. Jane thought about what the future could’ve held, and Frost about how much his best friend gave up for love. Jane had really grown up since meeting Maura.

Finally, Frost spoke up, “Look, Jane. I love you, but I have to get home at some point. Y’know. We do have classes tomorrow.”

“Yeah, bud. I get it.” Jane hopped up and threw Frost his coat.

“You know she loved you, right?” He asked, swing his coat around his shoulders.

“Yeah. I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

The phone rang.

Jan practically ran to get it, “Maura?”

“No, sweetpea. It’s your mother.” Angela’s voice replied, “Wait. Janie?”

“Yeah, Ma?”

“It’s been five months, Janie. She said she’d call you when she settled in, honey.” Angela said, the pity obvious in her voice.

“Six, Ma. It’s been six months. And she did call.” Jane pointed out.

“And she told you she needed space and never called back, Janie. Look, there’s no easy way to say this, but I don’t think you should stay stuck on her forever.”

“What? Ma, c’mon. Maura’s gonna call back soon. I know it. We love each other, Ma. She just needs time to settle in, and then she’s gonna call back soon.” Jane said, not sure if she were trying to convince her mother or her self.

* * *

 

_“Jane?”_

_“Maura?!”_

_“Jane.”_

_“It’s great to hear your voice, Maur. I already miss you.” Jane whispered the last part into the receiver, afraid if she spoke too loud, she’d wake up and the call would be a dream. “Umm… How’s.. How’s it goin in Boston?”_

_“I just arrived, Jane,” Maura said with a small laugh._

_“I know, but you’re okay, right? There’s no asses I need to come to Boston and kick?”_

_“No Jane. No gluteus maximasses you have to travel here to kick.”_

_“Good. That’s good, Maur. I’m glad.”_

_The line was silent for a moment._

_“Jane?”_

_“Yeah, beautiful?”_

_“I have to unpack.”_

_“Oh,” Jane couldn’t hide the hurt in her voice. “Umm.. Hey, before I go…”_

_“Yes?” She heard hope in Maura’s voice and wondered if what she was about to say would be what Maura wanted to hear._

_“I wanted to know your address. Y’know, in case I get a few days off of school, I can drive over or something.”_

_“Jane.” A short pause. “Shouldn’t you focus on your studies? You can come see me when you graduate or something.” Maura’s voice wavered._

_“I need to spend some time with my girl, right?” Jane nervously laughed._

_Silence filled the line, then a light sniffling._

_“Right, Maura?” Jane asked again._

_“Jane.” Maura paused, then repeated her name again, slowly, and it sounded almost painful on her lips as she started to cry. “Jane, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I don’t know if I can be your girl anymore. I’m in Boston now, and I just…. I need...” She let out a strangled sob. “I need space, Jane.”_

_“What? Maur, you don’t mean that. Right?”_

_Silence._

_“RIGHT?” She asked more forcefully, despite tears falling down her face._

_“I don’t know what I mean, Jane. I just know that I can’t talk to you. I just…. can’t do this right now. Or ever. I’m so sorry, Jane. I love you. I-I loved you. Goodbye, Jane.”_

_This time Jane heard the silence and knew it wasn’t just Maura thinking of what to say next. It was the end._

_With tears in her eyes, Jane eyed the velvet ring box that sat where Frost had laid it hours earlier._

_“What am I gonna do with you? What am I-” A strangled sob broke from her lips and her hands rose to cover her mouth as she struggled to finish her sentence, “am I going to do without her?”_

* * *

 

“Jane? Janie, baby, I didn’t mean to upset you. Are you still there?” Angela’s worried voice cut through Jane’s memory.

“Yeah, Ma. I’m here.”

“Good. So I called to ask you if you remembered that nice young lady, Lilah? You know, the one from the coffee shop? The cute brunette.”

“Not happening, Ma.” She practically shouted, hanging up before her mother could get in another word.

“Jesus.” Jane mumbled into the emptiness of her appartment.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jane sat down with her a pad of paper and a ballpoint pen.

_“Dear, Maura,”_  She started, speaking aloud as she wrote.

_“I know it’s been awhile since I wrote, but don’t worry, I’m not giving up! *Insert_

_laugh here*”_

She stopped.

“Insert laugh here?! Seriously, Rizzoli?!” She asked herself. “You want her to write back, not remember how lame you are and why she left you in the first place. Idiot.” She spat the words.

Starting over, she readdressed the letter.

_“Dear Maura,_

_I know it’s been awhile and I’m sorry. I mean, I don’t even know if you’re even reading these anymore because you haven’t replied to a single one since I started writing them after you left, but don’t you worry, I’m not giving up. I’m not writing them everyday anymore, but I’m not giving up._

_I’m six months into college now. I think you’d be proud because I’m getting all A’s. I know it’s nothing to be proud of. It’s just the academy, right? It can’t be that hard. I’m doing better than Frost, though. He’s got a B in one of his classes. He pissed off the teacher the first day by being some sort of smartass. I know, I would’ve expected me to piss a teacher off, not him, but it wasn’t._

_Anyways, Maur. I only have a year and a half to go, and I know it seems like a long time, but that’s only because we aren’t together. Time seems to drag by without your google mouth to keep it passing with random facts._

_I really miss you Maur. A lot. And I don’t know if you’re going to get this letter because I still don’t even know if this is the right address for you, but if you do, just send one back or call me up or something. I miss you a lot, Maur._

_From Chicago, with Love.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovlies! :)  
> Sorry if this is getting kind of depressing on Jane's end, but don't worry because in a few chapters we will learn why Maura has left Jane behind in such a shitstorm! And THEN it will get happier! :)


	3. 364 Days

There was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” Jane called out. When no answer came, she reached for the remote, paused her television show and groaned very loudly so that whoever was at her door would know that she was extremely displeased with their presence.

For a moment, Jane wondered if it were Maura behind the door. Could it be that the dream had come true?

 _It’s been a year, Rizzoli. She hasn’t written, she hasn’t called except to tell you she needs space. Give it up already_. A tiny voice inside of Jane’s head repeated this mantra at least once a day. If Jane’s phone rang, if she ran into someone who looked like Maura, if someone knocked on her door at half-past midnight, she always told herself to ‘Give it up already.’ But an even smaller voice always whispered “ _What if?_ ”

“Janie, it’s me,” A young voice called from outside.

Walking to the door, Jane unlocked the deadbolt and swung it open. “Frankie? It’s one in the morning. What are you doing here?” She looked down and saw he was carrying a pillow and a sleeping bag. Then she looked up and took in his expression. “It’s Ma and Pop, isn’t it?” She asked, stepping back so Frankie could come inside.

“Tommy’s back in, Jane. They picked him up after he stole something from Gina and Joe Bertinelli’s store,” He paused, sighed and continued. “Ma and Pop are fighting like crazy over it, and I just needed out, Jaie. I just- I-,” He stopped, obviously trying to hold back threatening tears, “I needed out for the night.”

Jane opened her arms, welcoming her younger brother into them. After a long minute had passed, he stepped back and set his stuff on the floor. “So can I stay, Jane?”

“Anytime, little bro. I’m always here,” She answered, ruffling his hair. “Did you tell ma where you were going when you left?” She asked.

“They were so into their argument they didn’t even know I was gone.”

“Alright. I’ll call them, Frankie. Just go lay down. You’re gonna need sleep if you plan on going to school tomorrow. And before you even ask, yes, you _are_ going to school tomorrow morning.” Jane said, in her best I-mean-business voice.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He turned around, walking to the couch and laying down. After a moment, her turned around. “Jane?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks. I love you.”

“Love you too. Now sleep.”

 

* * *

 

After a half hour of listening to her mother yell at her for not keeping her brothers in line and out of trouble, Jane hung up the phone and sat down at the kitchen table.  Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Jane started another letter to Maura.

“ _Dear Maura,_

_Gosh! What has it been? A month since I last wrote? I’m not sure, but one thing I am sure of is how long it’s been since we’ve talked. It’ll be a year tomorrow. That’s not why I’m writing, though. I just really need to get some things off my chest, Maur, and I know if you were here you’d listen and make me feel better, then you’d give me a kiss and we’d go to sleep. Aside from the kiss and the sleep, I was hoping writing this would give me the same feelings as talking to you did._

_It’s like World War Three here, Maur. Tommy’s back in jail, Ma and Pop are on the rocks, and Frankie is barely holding in there. He came here at one in the morning with a bag and a pillow and asked if he could stay. You should have seen his face, Maura. It killed me to look him in the eye and know how much he was going through. He only has a year left in high school. Then he’s going to join the academy, too. You can only imagine what Ma thinks of that one._

_Ma is to the point where she doesn’t want to talk to me anymore. Anything that goes wrong is on my shoulders. Tommy is in jail- she thinks I’m not watching him and keeping him out of trouble enough. Frankie needs out of the house- she thinks I called him and told him to come over. Her and Pop fight- she thinks he loves me more. I love her, but I can’t take much more of this. I know you would say it isn’t my fault, Maur, but what if it is? I mean, you left me for a reason, right? What if this was it?_

_Anyways, Maur, before I finish writing, I want to tell you that I only have a year left, then I’m done. Then, I’ll come to this address in Boston to find out where I have been sending all my letters to, and to see if it is truly your townhouse, or some crackhouse on the corner in the slums. And when I come I am going to ask you on a date. If you say no, it will break my heart into a million pieces. Again. But if you say yes, you can bet that it will be the most beautiful, most love-filled, most wonderful date of your life because everyday that you are gone, I could be getting angrier and sadder and I could hate your guts by now, but absence makes the heart grow fonder, Maur. I love you. I miss you. I love you._

  
_From Chicago, With Love.”_


	4. 16 Vases

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten slightly carried away with this one.... Sorry. BUT! I know you'll like it, so....... -From R, with Love ;)

Jane rolled over and looked at the window. It was raining. Again. Four days straight of waking up to nothing but dark clouds and damp sidewalks really was making it hard for Jane to peel herself from her bedsheets. If anything could put a damper on the brunette’s day, it was this.

Since there was no chance of getting in her early morning five mile jog, Jane went straight to the shower. Stepping in, she thought about how depressing Chicago looked when it rained, and wondered that she could do on a day like today. It was Saturday, so she had no classes at the academy, and on a rainy day like today, she wasn’t completely ready to go shoot hoops in the park with Frankie.

 _C’mon, Rizzoli,_ She thought. _What did you do on days like this in the past_?

 _Well,_ She answered herself, _Maura and I would stay in bed until one of us… okay, until I was too hungry to keep lying there, and then we would go out for breakfast or lunch- or brunch- and when we would walk from the car to the restaurant, she would run as fast as she could in her black stilettos. God, she amazed me when she ran in those suckers. And nothing was more adorable than seeing her hair bouncing around and seeing the water droplets cling to her eyelashes. Oh, she was the most beautiful girl around. I loved her so much. I still love her._

And with that last thought lingering in her mind, Jane decided on what she was going to do with her rainy day off.

* * *

 

 

Once she finished her shower, Jane stepped out and wrapped herself in her dark blue robe and sat down at her table. Not bothering to spend time getting dressed, she reached for the phone book and her cell phone. After searching for five minutes, Jane the brunette finally found the number she was looking for, and tossing her hair over her shoulder, she dialed the number.

“Hello! Sarah’s Flour Boutique. My name is Riley, how may I help you?” An entirely too pleased, yet also very recognizable voice answered.

“Cooper?” Jane asked, shocked.

“Yes, Riley Cooper. May I ask who this is?” The confusion in her voice obvious as she tried to think of what woman she knew who possessed such a deep, smokey voice.

“Jane. Jane Rizzoli.”

“Jane Rizzoli, huh?” She paused. “Who ya buying flowers for, Jane?”

“Ummm…” Jane tried to think of an excuse that she could tell her ex-girlfriend turned friend that wouldn’t make Riley tease her for the rest of her life.

“Got a new girl, Janie?” She asked with fake seduction, ending with a slight chuckle.

“You know, I think I should be asking you the questions here, Ri. Since when do you work in a ‘ _flower boutique_ ’?”

“Shut up, Rizzoli. I gotta pay for the academy somehow,” She shot back. “Could you hold on a sec, Jane?”

In the background Jane heard someone yelling at Riley, then an exasperated sigh, and Riley was back on the phone.

“You’re getting me in trouble with the boss, Rizzoli-” The was a pause, another sigh, and then Riley continued, “I mean, you’re getting me in trouble with the boss, Ma’am. May I take your order now?”

“Do you have a piece of paper on hand, Ri?” Jane asked.

“No, but I have a memory like a steel trap, Rizzoli.”

“Well, you might need a-”

“Jesus, Jane. Yes I have a piece of paper. I also have a pen, just in case you were wondering.”

“Okay, I just want to make sure everything is perfect. This girl knows her flowers and I don’t want your ‘ _mind like a steel trap_ ’ sending her the wrong flowers, okay?”

“Okay,” Riley complied. “Now, what would you like, Ma’am.”

“This is going to be a sort of big order, okay?” Jane paused, waiting for an answer, but when none came she asked again, “Okay?”

“Okay, Riz. I got it. Big order, has to be perfect. Have some faith, girl. Gosh.” Riley teasingly sighed.

“Okay, but I’m warning you, this is going to be huge.”

“Just get to the order, Jane!”

“So... I’d like to start with five dozen red roses and five dozen yellow roses with a red tip. Then three dozen lavender roses. Next two dozen yellow roses. I want each dozen in separate vases.”

“Rizzoli! That’s fifteen vases!” Riley said, shocked.

“I have something more I want to add to that, too, but we can discuss that in a minute.” Jane said, ignoring her friend’s shock.

“Where are you having these all delivered to, Jane?” Riley questioned.

“Boston.”

* * *

 

Doctor Maura Isles walked into the Boston Precinct, her stilettos creating the familiar _click-click_ on the floor, letting everyone know of her arrival. But on this particular morning, instead of wearing the usual smile that everyone had come to expect from the doctor, Maura Isles walked through the crowded lobby almost with a frown on her face. The last week had really given her some things to think about.

Coming to a stop in front of the elevators, the honey blonde waited patiently for the doors to slide open. When they finally did, Maura came face-to-face with Vincent Korsak.

“Hey, Doctor Isles,” He said, flashing a smile.

“Good morning, Vincent,” Maura replied, plastering a fake smile of her own upon her face.

Noticing the smile was fake, he questioned the doctor, “You okay, Doc?”

“Just a lot to think about,” She replied, honestly.

“I heard about your dad, Doctor Isles, and-”

Maura cut him off, “Please, call me Maura.”

“Well, Maura, I just want you to know I’m a great listener if you ever want to talk,” He said, another smile crossing his face. This time, though, the smile was out of sadness.

“Thank you, Vincent. That’s very sweet.” She said, giving a polite nod before stepping into the elevator.

“Oh, and Doc,” Korsak said, catching her attention once again. “I have a feeling your day is going to get better when you get down to the morgue.”

The elevator doors closed, leaving Maura alone with her thoughts. What a strange thing to say...

* * *

 

Minutes later, Maura stepped of the elevator and into the morgue. She looked over at the empty autopsy table and thought of the all the bodies she would have to see cross that table. How many of them were fathers? Mothers? Siblings?

Shaking the thoughts from her head, Maura pulled her keys out of her designer handbag and slid them into the lock on her office door. Stepping inside, she reached for the lights, and flicking them on, she saw what Detective Korsak had been referring to.

Dropping her keys, as well as her jaw, Maura walked over one of the vases and pulled a flower out. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed, taking in the scent of not only one, but dozens of roses.

“Oh, my.”

Maura turned around and saw her lab assistant, Susie, standing in the doorway.

“Doctor Isles, these are….” She stopped, speechless.

“Beautiful. Absolutely, breathtakingly, beautiful.” Maura filled in the blank.

“I hope you don’t mind that I signed the form to have them drop these off in your office. I had no idea what the men were bringing in, but they said it was fragile and that it would only take about five minutes.”

“No, Susie. It’s perfectly fine, but surely, these aren’t all for me?” Maura questioned.

“I’m afraid so, Doctor Isles. Are you aware of the meanings of these flowers?” Susie asked, astonished at how much thought someone had put into all of this.

“I’m well aware. The red is for love, beauty, courage and respect. Yellow with a red tip symbolizes falling in love. Lavender is for love at first sight, and enchantment. And plain yellow shows joy, and friendship, and is used to welcome someone back.”

“Whoever did this must really love you.” Susie said, wistfully.

“They must,” Maura replied.

“Do you think it was Jeremy?” The lab assistant questioned eagerly.

Maura paused for a moment while she considered it. He had asked her to marry him just that weekend, and she had told him she’d think about it. Maybe he really was set on marrying her. Maybe he thought wooing her would be the right route. If so, it was working, but Maura couldn’t help thinking that this would be too far outside of Jeremy’s realm. While he liked showing that he had money, and he loved to surprise her, Maura didn’t know if he had it in him to do something this wonderful.

“Anyone is a possibility,” She answered.

“Well, who else would it be?”

Before Maura could stop herself, she thought of Jane sitting at home with her laptop, researching flowers, then picking up the phone and calling the nearest florist.

 _Get real, Maura_. A voice in the back of her mind told her, _She hasn’t tried contacting you since you told her that you needed space. And don’t even try to blame that on her. You said you weren’t her girl. You ended it._

Another small voice cut in, _But I tried to send letters to her. She never replied. Ever. I can’t help that she didn’t reply. I tried._

“Ummm…. Doctor?” The honey blonde looked up and caught the look of worry in her lab assistant’s eyes. “Are you alright?”

“I’m more than alright.” Maura said, smiling.

“Well, then. I think I should stop you from having to guess who sent them and tell you to look at the vase sitting on your desk.”

Maura looked up to see a separate, skinny vase sitting next to her computer. There was an envelope leaning on the vase, and inside were two roses; One red, one white. “True love and unity...” She whispered under her breath.

“Well, I think I have some sort of job waiting for me to do somewhere. I’ll see you later, Doctor, and make sure you hold on tight to whomever sent these. There has to be a million women after him by now,” And with that, Susie disappeared around the corner.

Maura slowly walked to her desk, dreading what was in the envelope. What if it were Jane? She smiled at the thought. But what if it were Jeremy? Part of her heart dropped at the thought.

An unsteady hand reached out towards the envelope, and once it was in her grasp, she slowly walked to the leather couch in her office and sat down. She carefully opened the envelope, then closed her eyes as she pulled out the letter.


	5. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought I got carried away with the last one... I am so sorry this is a long one. And I apologize in advance for what happens in this chapter.-- From R, With Love ;)

Maura Isles sat on her leather sofa, a gigantic pile of nerves. Opening her eyes, the honey blonde took in the tall, scribbly, yet very beautiful handwriting on the top of the letter. It was Jane’s. Of course it was Jane’s. But why? Why now, after not returning a single letter in the year and a half that they were apart?

Part of Maura wanted to be angry. Who was Jane to just come waltzing- or writing- back into her life as if she hadn’t ignored her all this time? But when she looked back down at the folded up letter and saw her name so beautifully and carefully written, Maura realized that she could never truly stay angry at her big old brunette goofball. She paused.

“ _My_ big old brunette goofball?” She questioned aloud, surprised at subconscious’ way of describing Jane. “Yes,” she continued, “ _my_ big old brunette goofball.” Inside her mind, she added, _With whom I fallen madly in love with, and if she showed up right now, I would_ -

A knock on her office door startled Maura out of her thoughts. Afraid to look up; Afraid to give into her hopes that it may just be Jane, Maura kept her eyes trained on the letter in her hands.

“Woaaaaah…” It was a man’s voice. A very familiar man’s voice.

“Hello, Jeremy.”

“Hello to you too, sexy,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. At the last second, Maura turned her head, and his lips hit her cheek instead of their intended target.

Slightly taken aback, Jeremy straightened his tie and looked at Maura, “Way to greet your fiance.”

“I told you I’d think about it. That wasn’t a yes, Jeremy,” Maura stated.

“Oh, but Maura. We both know you’re going to say yes.” He laughed, then continued on, “I mean, you’re a sexy, high-class woman, and I’m a sexy high-class man. It’s like the head cheerleader and the quarterback, Maura. Everyone knows it’s going to happen.”

“What?” Maura asked, a bit more than _slightly_ offended.

“Why are you so hesitant to say yes, Maura?” He asked.

“I don’t know, Jeremy. Maybe it’s the ego,” She snapped.

“Ego?”

“Or maybe it’s the constant flaunting of your wealth.” Maura continued, “Or maybe it’s the fact that you have tried to buy me- not woo me- since day one! Or may-” She was cut off.

“Or maybe it’s the fact that you’re seeing someone behind my back,” Jeremy suggested, standing up from the couch.

“What?” Maura asked, shocked at his statement.

“You think I didn’t know, Maura?” He snorted, “You’re constantly talking in your sleep, but it’s never my name you say. You’re constantly writing love letters to God knows who. And don’t even get me started about the first time we had sex, Maura, because the both of us know you weren’t about to scream my name before you bit your lip.”

“Jeremy, that’s-” Maura starts, only to be cut off again.

“And now I come here and I see your office covered in, what? Thousands of roses that sure as hell didn’t come from my paycheck!” He finished.

“You’re right. They didn’t come from your paycheck because you don’t know the first thing about loving someone Jeremy. You only care about that damned paycheck!” Maura shouted, surprised she swore, but continuing on nonetheless, “And you shouldn’t even be jealous of those damned letters because even though I sent hundreds, she never sent one. Never. Until now.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Maura.” Jeremy whispered in her face.

“What?” Maura asked yet again. It seemed as though this was all the vocabulary she had left.

“She sent hundreds, Maura. She sent them almost daily.”

“That’s impossible. I never got a single letter from Jane,” Maura stated, unbelieving.

“They were sent to you. You never received one, but they were sent.”

“I don’t believe you, Jeremy. You’re just trying to upset me because I won’t say yes to your proposal.”

“If you don’t believe me, Sweetheart, ask your witch of a mother. She was the one who started taking the letters long before we met. When I started to spend more time with you, she made me promise to never let the letters through. However, they never said they were from Jane. They said, ‘From Chicago, With Love.’ If they had your beloved Jane’s name written on them, I would have thrown them out without being told.” He finished with a laugh.

“Get. Out.” Maura said.

“Oh, Maura. Don’t go feeling sorry for yourself, Sweetheart. Your mother was just doing what was best for you, and I for me. Plus, self-pity isn’t a flattering look on you, dear.”

“I said to get out,” She steamed. When he didn’t move she shouted, “GET OUT!”

As she the words, Korsak came running around the corner, worry etched in his every feature, “You okay, Doc?”

“Please make sure he gets taken off the premises, Detective.” Maura practically begged, a slight tremble barely evident in her voice.

“Of course, Doctor Isles,” He replied, reaching a hand towards the offending man.

“Oh, please,” Jeremy started, “Keep your filthy hands of the suit. I am perfectly capable of finding my way out of this hole.” When he was finished he stormed away.

* * *

 

After repeatedly reassuring Detective Korsak that she was fine, Maura thanked the older man for all of his help, and sent him on his way.

She around at her office, and seeing that all the flowers remained unharmed, she sat back down on her leather couch, rested her head in her hands and let all the tears flow as freely as they wished to.

When Maura finally stopped crying, it had seemed as though hours had passed. Looking at the clock upon the wall, Maura noticed that it really had only been half an hour. Then, it hit her. She was still at work….and she wasn’t working.

After scurrying around like a chicken with her head cut off, Maura finally looked into her files to see that she had no autopsies scheduled that day, and was free to do nothing more than paperwork for the remaining hours of her shift.

Three hours passed by and Maura found herself lost in her thoughts. She wondered over and over again about the letters Jane had sent. How did Jane know her address? And what’s more, how did Jane know where she worked? What did the letter say? And My GOD!  What could she possibly be thinking about Maura not writing her back?

 _I need a vacation_. She thought. Then she was reminded that she couldn’t take one because she had just taken a week off to deal with her father’s arrangements. _I really wish Daddy were here_.

Sighing, Maura stood up and walked from her desk to the door. It was about time for a break, and she was running low on coffee, anyhow, so she decided to go to the precinct's shop in the upstairs lobby.Before she made it out the door, however, she noticed the letter that laid in the middle of the floor, still unfolded and still unread.

She leaned down to pick it up and slowly, carefully unfolded the paper. The letter turned out to be quite long, as there was actually two pieces of paper folded together, and one was written on the front and the back. Maura settled back into her favorite chair. This letter was going to take a long time and a focused mind to read it, and there was no time but the present.

 

_“Dear Maura,_

_SURPRISE!!! :D”_

Maura smiled seeing the first word in the body of the letter. It was so typical of Jane to start a letter with such enthusiasm. She reread the word multiple times before starting at the top again, and this time moving on to the rest of the letter.

 

_“Dear Maura,_

_SURPRISE!!! :D_

_So, it’s been awhile, yeah? Too long, if you ask me. It’s been a year and a half since we talked on the phone that one night. Don’t worry, though! I still love you! I’m still sending letters as much as I can. I went from sending them everyday to sending them a couple times a month, and now that I’ve only got a little under six months left in the academy, I’m sending them every day, sometimes twice a day. I’m really sorry if that seems desperate, but I promise I’m not. I’m just really excited because in six months I’m coming to see you!_

_I know six months seems like a long time to you, and it does sometimes to me, too, but then I compare it to the eighteen months we’ve spent not talking, and what do you know? Six months doesn’t seem so bad anymore!_

_I don’t know if you want me to come to Boston when I graduate from the academy, but I’m going to. And like I’ve said in all of my other letters, I’m going to take you on the most fabulous date you’ve ever been on. More fabulous that any fancy-pants, hoity-toity, hot-shot can ever even imagine. Why? Because I love you. That is, if you still love me.”_

“Of course I still love you, Jane,” Maura whispered under her breath before continuing with the letter.

_“Maybe you know this already, and maybe you don’t, but I have been sending letters to a Boston address since you’ve moved out there. I’ve never really been that sure if it was your address, but I keep sending them just in case. When I come to Boston in six months, Maura, that will be the first place I stop by. If it’s your house, I will ask you to accompany me on the best night of my life. I know that sounds selfish, the best night of my life, but after spending so much time without you, it truly would be the best night of my life, Maur. And if you say yes, I will be floored. And if you say no, well, I’m not going to lie here, Maura. If you say no, it will break my heart. Again. But no matter what your choice is, I will always respect it, as I’ve always respected you._

_I don’t want to dwell on the sad stuff in this letter, but more of the happy because like I said before, I am so excited just thinking about seeing you, and thinking about what will happen if you say yes. I’ve thought up a few ideas already. You’ll probably think all of them are nuts, but that’s okay, because I’ve already vetoed them all! (Sounds promising, right?)_

_So first you have skydiving. I’ve always really wanted to go, but I’ve never really gotten the chance yet. Ma always says that I’ll die if I try it. Then I was thinking of doing that as our date, and I thought, ‘Whelp, If I die I’ll die the happiest woman on the planet. Maybe even in the galaxy.’ Then, I remembered that I actually want to spend the rest of my life with you, so I thought skydiving wasn’t the best idea. That’s also why I decided rip-cording and bungee-jumping weren’t the greatest ideas either._

_Then, I thought I could take you on a shopping spree in Paris. No matter how much I love you, and want to take you to Paris, though, I’m not sure if I have the cash for that one. I’m sorry for that Maura. I’m sorry that I can never give you that life. What I can give you, though, is a life full of love. :)_

_Next I thought about taking you out to some hotel and spending the weekend just lying in your arms, but I don’t want to do that, either. Not because I don’t like lying in your arms, but because you need to know I love you way more than that. I could never hide you in a room. I want the world to know that I love you. And I need you to know that I love you for more than just your body. I mean, yes, your legs are gorgeous, and your boobs...WOWZA! But I love you for the what’s on the inside so much more. I love your brain, my little Googlemouth. And I love that your heart is so big it could fit galaxies within it. And I love how I know you’re thinking of all the ways that would be physically impossible. And I love how I know you’re smiling because I was right. I love the way your eyes twinkle when you smile, Maur._

_The other day I thought of you. Well, every day since you’ve been in Boston, I’ve thought of you. The other day, though, it was different. I thought of what we did on rainy days in Chicago. I just kept thinking of you running from the car to whatever restaurant we decided to go to for brunch. Your hair would bounce as you dashed for the door in your ungodly high stilettos, and you would yell at me to hurry up. I hardly ever ran with you, though. I was always staring as you ran, mesmerized. God, you were so beautiful, Maur. So incredibly beautiful that just thinking of you makes me smile._

_I know you’ve gotten my letter this time.  I know because I spent hours searching for you and how I get these flowers to you at wherever you worked. And nothing would make me happier than to hear how much you love these flowers, Maura. Don’t try to tell me you don’t Maura, because I know that you know what every single one of those flowers meant, and even if you don’t like knowing who they are from, I know you loved what they stood for before you opened this letter._

_But even though nothing would make me happier than hearing from you, Maura Dorthea Isles, I beg you not to contact me at all in the next six months. Because if you call me, I’ll never hang up the phone. If you text me, I will stare at the screen for the rest of my life wondering if you’ll ever text again. And if you send me a letter, I will be on the first flight to Boston without a second look back. I know all of those things sound fantastic to me, but I really need to finish the academy. I need to become something-_ Someone _\- worthy enough to love you. I need to become that person I know you deserve._

_So even though it goes against every fiber of my being, I beg you, my love. I beg you not to contact me, but I promise I will find you in six months if it’s the last thing I do._

_From Chicago, With Love.”_


	6. What About Her?

Maura’s life was a wreck. Her father was gone, her ex-fiance- if she could even call him that- was a jerk and a liar, and it had been weeks since she had seen her mother. Still, she couldn’t help but smile because Jane Rizzoli was going to show up at her doorstep within the week. The thought made her swoon. Hell, just the thought of Jane Clemintine Rizzoli made her swoon.

“Oh, shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!” Maura yelled, rushing to find her keys and get into her car as she remembered what had happened six months before. 

* * *

 

_“I can’t believe this, Mother. I cannot believe this.” Maura yelled._

_“Maura, sweetheart. You have to believe me,” The older woman begged. “I only did this for you.”_

_“Really, Mother? You did this for me? You convinced me to move states away from the woman I loved, to take a job I really didn’t need, then you took all the letters she sent me as well as all the letters I tried to send her, and you have the audacity to say you did it for me?”_

_“Maura-”_

_“No.” The honey blonde shook her head, her perfect curls bouncing against her shoulders. “No. You don’t get to stand here and pretend you did this for me. Do you have any idea how much pain I felt, Mother? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to call her- on your insistence- and tell her that I couldn’t see her any more? Do you? Do you have any idea how I felt when I thought she just gave up on me, Mother? The Jane Rizzoli I knew never gave up. The Jane Rizzoli I knew fought for who she loved. The Jane Rizzoli I knew would fight until her last breath to get me back. And you let me think she just gave up. You let me think she really didn’t love me at all.”_

_“You have to understand, Maura. I never meant to hurt you. I just thought with your father being so sick that you would want to spend more time with him than obsessing over some woman. I was afraid you would spend all of your time worrying about Jane, and then when your father passed, you wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself for not spending your time with him.”_

_“You may have thought you had good intentions, Mother, but your good intentions didn’t stop the hurt. Your good intentions didn’t keep Daddy alive. He died, Mother. He got sick and he died, and he left you hurting, Mother. He left us all hurting. But I was already hurting enough. So your intentions may have been good, Mother, but they did more harm than good.”_

_Constance took a step back. The rage and anger she had seen in her daughter’s eyes had thankfully disappeared, but the hurt and sorrow that was left crushed her just a little bit more. In that moment, she realized that not only had she lost her husband that week, but also her daughter, and there was almost no way to correct her mistake._

_“Sweetheart. I am so sorry. I am so, truly, honestly, completely sorry.” She tried._

_“I need to get out of here,” Maura said._

_“I understand, sweetheart, and I’ll be here when you get home tonight,” Constance promised, hoping that if she did, she had a better chance at getting her baby girl back._

_“No, Mother. I need to get out of this house forever. I can’t continue to live in a house that you and daddy gave me. Not knowing what you and Jeremy did. I just- I can’t do it.”_

_“Where are you going to stay?” The older Isles asked, sincerely concerned for her daughter’s safety._

_“I may not have made many friends growing up in Boston, Mother, but I did make a few. I’ll stay with one of them until I can find a place of my own.”_

_“Maura, please. Don’t be ridiculous. You can stay here, and I will leave,” Constance tried._

_“No. I’m not leaving because you’re here. I’m leaving because this is_ your _house, and I honestly don’t want to be affiliated with you in any way right now.” Maura said, the disgust obvious in her voice. “I’ll come pack my clothes tomorrow and have the movers come when I’m finished.”_

_Watching her daughter turn and head out the door was too much for the woman to handle._

_“Maura!” She shouted, grabbing her arm and spinning her around._

_“WHAT, MOTHER? What do you want now? Haven’t you done enough?” The young woman questioned, tears streaming down her face._

_“I just need to know one thing, Maura.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Will you ever forgive me?”_

_A steady silence filled the air as mother and daughter stood in their driveway, staring at one another. For a moment, Constance thought she saw forgiveness in her daughter’s eyes, but it left just as quickly as it had come._

_“I don’t know, Constance.”_

* * *

 

Pulling up to the townhouse she had previously moved out of, Maura took the time to mentally prep herself for the conversation with her mother that was about to happen. Reaching up, she opened the mirror on her visor and stared into her own eyes.

“Okay, Maura. What would Jane tell you in this situation?” She questioned herself. Ummm…” Maura thought for a moment. “Something like… You’re smart. You’re beautiful. You can do this. You’re Maura  _freaking_  Isles. You can do anything…. Yes. I like that. I  _can_  do anything!”

With that, Maura  _freaking_  Isles removed herself from her black BMW, and marched up to the solid oak door, and the dreaded conversation that lied behind it.

Maura knocked once, twice, and was about to knock a third time when she the tell-tale click of heels, and her mother’s laughter echoing inside the house.

“Maura!” Her mother practically shouted, a look of utter surprise on her face. “Sweetheart! It’s so great to see you!”

As Constance moved in to hug her daughter, Maura slipped to the side and stated, “Mother, we need to talk.”

“Actually dear,” Constance started, trying to ignore the sting of her daughter brushing her off, “we do. Please, join me in the kitchen. I have tea ready. Coffee, too.”

“Mother, there isn’t time for tea right now. I have something very important to discuss with you, and we need to discuss it now.”

“Okay, dear, but just come to the kitchen and we’ll discuss it there.”

“Why do you insist on me coming to the kitchen, Mother?” She asked, following her mother to the kitchen.

“Because I do.” Constance replied.

“Fine, but mother I’m here to talk to you about Jane.”

Rounding the corner, Maura looked up to see a woman sitting at the kitchen island.

“What about me?”


	7. All You Had To Do...

**A/N: So I'm sure you guys are already realizing this, but I don't have a set schedule for when I update. If this upsets anyone, I am truly sorry, but with school and extras, I can't promise a set time frame. I will, however, promise _not_  to go on a month-long hiatus at any point during this story. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave a lovely review! :)**

**~From R, With Love**

* * *

 

 

_“Fine, but mother I’m here to talk to you about Jane.”_

_Rounding the corner, Maura looked up to see a woman sitting at the kitchen island._

_“What about me?”_

* * *

 

Suddenly, the world seemed far too dark to be the middle of the morning.

“Maura…. Maura, my love. Wake up,” A soothing voice cut through the silence in her head.

Opening her eyes against the sudden light, and letting her vision clear, Maura saw Jane’s face hovering above hers.

“Jane?” She asked, trying to sit up and hug her.

“Woah, there tiger,” Jane replied with a small laugh and a huge smile. “Let me come to you.” Maura watched Jane as she leaned down to wrap her arms around the smaller woman.

The hug seemed to last hours, and Maura was more than okay with that. She buried her face in long, curly, brunette locks, and took in Jane’s scent. It had been far too long since Maura had smelled the intoxicating lavender scent of her girlfriend.

Maura felt Jane moving away, so she whispered a quick and desperate, “No. Please don’t leave.”

“Don’t worry Maura. I’m not leaving,” Jane assured. “I was just going to lean back and look at you. It’s been so long since I’ve gotten to look at you, Maur. I really missed you.”

Maura’s grip lessened and Jane slid back a few feet.

“I’ve missed you, too, Jane.” She said.

As Maura took in the sight she had longed to see for two whole years, she noticed something else. She wasn’t in her mother’s kitchen anymore. Instead, she was lying on a leather sofa in another room.

“Jane?”

Jane hummed, “Yes, Maura?”

“How did I get on a sofa?”

“Oh, yeah.  _That_. Well, I guess me surprising you by being in your mother’s kitchen kind of  scared the sh- living daylights out of you, and you kind of passed out,” Jane grinned and nervously rubbed the back of her neck, “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize for anything, Jane. I figured I passed out, but how, exactly, did I wind up on the sofa?” She questioned again.

“Oh. I- ummm- I carried you,” Jane answered nervously. “Constance saw you about to fall and caught you before you could hit your head. I rushed over and picked you up so she wouldn’t drop you. She told me to take me to your bedroom and lie you down on the sofa, so I did.”

“You carried me?” Maura asked. The thought of Jane carrying her bridal style over the threshold of a new house flashed through Maura’s mind, the excitement making her whole body tremble.

“Yeah. I’m sor-”

Maura weaved her hands into Jane’s hair and pulled her down into a passion-filled kiss. “I thought I told you not to apologize.” The honey blonde said with a giggle.

“It’s been two years, and you’re still bossy, I see.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

And kiss they did… Until Maura heard someone clearing their throat.

“Sorry to interrupt, girls, but I brought some water for Maura. It looks as if she’s doing quite a bit better. If you two wanted to leave soon, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Constance said, awkwardly looking at any object in the room as long as it wasn’t her daughter.

“Yes, Mother,” Maura started, “I think we will be leaving soon. Thank you.”

Constance walked to her daughter as she stood up from the bed. Wrapping Maura in the tightest hug she had ever given, Constance whispered in her daughter’s ear, “I told her everything. The truth, too.”

“Thank you, Mother. I love you.”

After seeing the tears in both womans’ eyes, Jane thanked Constance for everything the older woman had done since the brunette had arrived early that morning, and headed out to her car.

A few minutes later, Maura came walking out of the townhouse and straight into Jane’s arms.

“God, I missed you,” The honey blonde whispered into the other woman’s ear.

“I missed you more,” Jane teased back.

“Shhh… Just take me home.”

“I’d love to, Maura, but you brought your own car and I don’t know where you live,” Jane laughed.

“Fine then. Follow me home,” She commanded, walking to her car.

“Okay, Bossy!” Jane shouted, sitting in the driver’s seat. “I’d follow you anywhere,” She whispered after she closed the door.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, the two women arrived in front of a gorgeous house. Maura pulled her car into the garage, and got out as quickly as she could, running to Jane’s side.

“This is your  _house_?” Jane asked, shocked at the sheer size of it.

“Yes, Jane. This is my house,” Maura laughed.

“And it’s just you in there? No one else is living in it?”

“Just me, dear,” Maura answered, “Let’s go inside, shall we?”

“Actually, Maur, I was wondering if you wanted to possibly go on a date with me,” Jane blushed a bright shade of red and Maura couldn’t help but remember the first time jane had asked her out.

* * *

 

_“Okay, Heartbreak Rizzoli. You think you’re so smooth?” Frost asked. “Go over there and ask out that girl you’ve been ogling the past three hours.”_

_“Nah. I’m alright Frost.” Jane replied._

_“Fine, I’ll go ask her for myself.”_

_“Ooooookay, there buddy. Maybe I should go ask her,” Jane said, laying her hand on his chest to stop him from walking up to the woman._

_“Are you going to come back so I can buy you a beer when you nab her?”_

_“Not if I do this right.” Jane said, walking towards the barstool where the woman sat._

_“Hi, I’m Jane,” She shouted over the music._

_“Hi, I’m not interested,” The honey blonde shouted back._

_“Good, I wasn’t asking you out or anything. Just needed a seat to sit on and thought I’d be polite.”_

_“Really, Jane?” The mystery woman questioned, one eyebrow raised. “I’ve been keeping an eye on you periodically through the night, and, well, I think you’re looking for more than a polite conversation. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to be getting home now.” With that, Maura stood up and started walking to the door._

_Jane followed her, waiting until they had stepped outside to speak, “Hey, wait!”_

_“Yes, Jane?” The woman sighed._

_“I wasn’t looking to take you home or anything,” Jane said, nervously fidgeting with her hands._

_“That’s nice to know, Jane. Anything else you want to say before I start walking away again?” She teased._

_“Well, I want to tell you that you look gorgeous in that dress. And that I really like the way it brings out the color of your eyes. Oh, and your hair is cute, too,” Jane tried not to rush through her compliments, but the more time she spent around this mysterious woman, the more nervous she felt._

_“Will that be all?”_

_“Well, I was wondering if I could get your number maybe. I mean, I’m not trying to be presumptuous or anything but-”_

_The mystery woman reached over and pulled the brunette into a heated kiss, “All you had to do was ask, Jane.”_

* * *

 

“Of course I’ll go out with you, Jane!” Maura replied.

“Really?” Jane questioned, incredulous.

“I love you, Jane. All you had to do was ask.”


	8. Eureka!

Maura rushed around the house.  _Where could those damn earrings be?_  She asked herself. _I couldn’t have lost them. They were from Jane. I wore them every day since I came to Boston. Even if they didn’t match my outfit, I still found a way. I could_ not _have lost them today._

The doorbell cut through her thoughts like a police whistle. It rang once, then again. Maura practically ran to the door, only stopping to check herself in one of the many mirrors in the house and fix her hair. Reaching for the handle, Maura opened the door quickly.

“Jane.”

“Maura.”

A moment of silence passed between the two.

“Hi,” Maura said, at a loss for words.

“Hi yourself,” The brunette laughed at her little joke.

“Come in, please. I just have to find something quickly and then we can be on our way.”

“Ummm..” Jane paused, not used to Maura being so flustered. “Sure.”

Jane stood in the doorway and watched Maura walk further into the house. Rocking back and forth on her feet- a nervous gesture she picked up from Frost- Jane let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry, Jane,” She heard Maura’s voice carry in from the next room. “I promise it will only take me a few more minutes. If I’m making you late, just tell me.”

“No, not at all Maura,” The brunette assured. “But if you tell me what you’re looking for, I’d be glad to help you. If that’s okay with you , y’know. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home, Maur.”

“Well...ummm…” Maura paused, wondering if she should just tell Jane. “You remember those earrings you bought for me for our one year anniversary?”

“The diamond studs with the green in the middle?” Jane asked. “Of course I do. They brought out the color in your eyes. Well, it also helped that you were wearing a gorgeous emerald green dress that fit you perfectly. You looked beautiful, and the way you smiled when you opened the box. Absolutely stunning.”

Maura stopped, surprised that Jane remembered it, and even more surprised at hearing what Jane thought about her. Sure, she had always known that Jane loved her, but hearing the brunette describe her so sweetly almost made her cry.

At Maura’s silence, Jane backtracked, “I’m really sorry if that made you uncomfortable, Maur. I just-”

Jane was caught off guard by Maura’s lips pressing against hers, “You really need to stop apologizing, Jane.”

“Not if it’ll get me a kiss from you every time because if that’s the case, I’ll be apologizing every second for the rest of my life,” Jane joked.

Maura lightly slapped the brunette’s shoulder.

“I’ve really missed you, Maura,” Jane said, barely loud enough for the honey blonde to hear.

Maura leaned in to kiss Jane again, and rested their foreheads together after they had pulled apart, “I missed you, too, Jane. More than you could imagine. Which is why I wore those earrings every day. I wanted you near me all the time, and now- of all times- I’ve lost them.”

Jane looked Maura in the eyes, a small smirk starting to form on her face. Before either of them knew it, Jane’s smirk turned into a gigantic, toothy grin, accompanied by her laughter.

“Jane,” Maura chastised, “I’m being serious. I really feel terrible. I loved those earrings. They were my favorite. They were from you.” Jane’s laughter interrupted her speech, “Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Tell me why you’re laughing right now! This is  _not_  a laughing matter!”

When Jane calmed down enough to talk she said, “Maura, I think I know where to find them.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Jane grabbed both of Maura’s shoulders and spun her to face the mirror next to the door. The brunette wrapped her long arms around the blonde’s waist before extending on hand up to Maura’s ears and tugging on the lobe.

“Eureka!” Jane shouted, pretending to be astonished! “I found it!”

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Maura closed her eyes and shook her head, clearly embarrassed.

Jane watched Maura in the mirror as a blush steadily rose from her chest to her cheeks. “Have I ever mentioned how adorable you are when you blush?” She asked, wrapping her arms back around the honey blonde’s waist.

“Shut up and hold me.”

 _“Boss-y,”_  The brunette sing-songed from behind.

Minutes later Jane whispered into Maura’s ear, “Listen, Maur. I love holding you. A lot. But, we need to get going because if I want this to be the best date you’re ever going to go on in your entire life, you actually have to go.”

Laughing, the pair walked out the door and to Jane’s car.

 

* * *

 

Soon, the pair were pulling up to a very expensive Italian restaurant.

Jane stepped out and handed her keys to the valet before helping Maura out of her seat.

“Thank you, Jane.”

“I hope you still like Italian,” Jane whispered.

“I can think of one specific Italian that I really like,” Maura responded with a giggle.

“I know who, too!”

“Oh, you do, huh?” The honey blonde asked.

“Totally.”

“And just who would that be, Ms. Rizzoli?” Maura asked, a small smirk on her lips.

“Well…” Jane started. “I want you to guess.”

“Jane, you know I don’t like to guess unless it’s backed up by some sort of evidence,” Maura said.

“Exactly!” Jane exclaimed. “Which is why your favorite Italian is Galileo Galilei, the inventor of the scientific method, as well as other scientific-y things.”

“I’m very impressed, Jane. You were exactly correct.”

“Maura, you were supposed to say, _‘No, Jane. I like you.’_ ’” Jane whined.

“Why would I say that?” Maura jokingly asked. After seeing Jane’s worried pout she continued on, “You were guessing what Italian I really liked, Jane, not what Italian I really loved.”

“Touche.”

Just then, a waitress walked up to the pair, “How may I help you, ladies?” She asked kindly.

“Rizzoli, reservation for two, please.”

“Oh, Mrs. Rizzoli,” The waitress suddenly looked flustered.

“It’s Ms.” Jane corrected.

“I’m very sorry, Ms. Rizzoli.” The waitress fixed her mistake before continuing on, “You are slightly early, Ma’am. I’ll go make sure you table is ready and I’ll be back.” The waitress was obviously nervous. “Is there anything I could get for the two of you before I leave?” She asked.

“Maura, would you like something?” Jane asked.

“No thank you.”

“I’ll be off to check on your table, then,” The waitress rushed off towards the back of the restaurant, only to return five minutes later.

“Ms. Rizzoli, may I have a word with you?” The waitress asked, clearly shaking with nerves.

“Of course,” Jane answered, smiling in hopes of calming the waitresses nerves.

Once they were out of Maura’s earshot, the waitress spoke, “Ma’am we seemed to have run into a problem.”

Jane couldn’t help but feel like the world was crashing. She had promised Maura the best date of her life, and if this didn’t go exactly like she had planned, Jane was sure she’d disappoint.

“What’s the problem?”

“We ran out of red roses and had to use some white.”

“That will be perfect. Actually, it will be better than just red roses,” Jane said. “You’re looking way too nervous for that to be the only problem, though, so please spit it out before I panic.”

“Well, Ma’am, the live band you requested for tonight lost a member in an unfortunate accident last week. They aren’t available tonight. However, we do have a back up trio made of a violinist, a harpist, and a cellist. Will that be alright?”

“That will be absolutely perfect,” Jane responded, and relaxed when she saw the waitress exhale in relief. “That’s all, though, right? There’s nothing else to worry about?”

“Absolutely not, Ma’am.”

“That’s wonderful. I have one more thing to ask of you, though.” When the waitress paused, Jane continued, “Will you please tell the band that I originally requested how sorry I am for them to lose a member. It must be heartbreaking, and I hope they all find a way to cope with all of it. Will you please tell them that for me?”

“Of course, Ma’am. I will make sure they know,” The waitress said with a smile. “Now, let’s go get your beautiful guest and show her how much work you put into tonight.”

The waitress led the women towards the back of the restaurant and up a mahogany  staircase covered in red carpet. Soon, they came to a set of sliding glass doors.

Jane stepped behind Maura and covered her eyes.

“Jane? What are you doing?” Maura asked, surprised.

“No peeking, Maur, okay?”

The waitress reached for the door handle.

“You can open your eyes in three…” The waitress turned the knob slightly.

“Two….” The waitress winked at Jane and mouthed ‘ _Good luck_.’

“One!”

The door flew open as Jane lifted her hands from Maura’s face, revealing a lovely table set for two out on a beautiful balcony. There were rose petals- both red and white- littering the table and the floor. Candles were set around the table, but none in the middle because in the middle sat one white rose and one red rose, tied with a single emerald green ribbon.

Maura stepped out onto the balcony and took it all in.

“Jane. It’s- It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it, Maur.”

“Like it?” Maura asked. “Jane, I more than like it. I love it. It’s gorgeous.” The honey blonde turned around and grabbed Jane’s face between her hands, giving her a passionate kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... What do you think is going to happen during the date???? I think I know *Winks Suggestively*


	9. Too Much Distance

Jane had always disliked the idea of a first date. The idea of going to a fancy restaurant just to sit in an awkward silence with someone you barely know was not pleasant. In fact, thinking back over the years, the brunette realized she couldn't remember going on a good first date. Ever. But when Maura Isles smiled her adorable, gorgeous, sexy smile across the candlelit table, Jane couldn't help but love the idea of this being their "first" date. Reaching across the table Jane grabbed Maura's hand and held it tightly within hers.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" The waitress asked politely.

"What do you say, Maura? Wine?" Jane asked already knowing the answer.

"Mmmmm.. Yes please."

"We'll have the 1994 Château d'Yquem," Jane ordered, smiling up at Maura as she did so.

Once the waitress left, Jane raked her eyes of Maura, taking in her every bit of beauty. She started at the top, noticing each strand of perfectly styled honey blonde hair, and worked her way down across two sparkling hazel eyes, a smiling mouth complete with red lipstick, a bare collarbone meeting the top of a form-fitting and very, very flattering emerald dress- the same color as the earrings the woman was wearing.

Maura noticed Jane's eyes roaming her body, and she felt the heat through the brunette's stare. "A penny for your thoughts, dear?" She asked.

"I was just thinking how lucky I was to have such a wonderful, loving, gorgeous woman sharing her company with me tonight."

"I would have to say I am just as lucky," The honey blonde replied, smiling bigger than she ever imagined possible.

After the waitress had returned with their drinks and taken their orders, Jane and Maura sat in a comfortable silence until their food was delivered to the table. The two women were perfectly content with just being in each other's company.

"Jane?" Maura asked, setting down her fork.

"Yeah, Maur?"

"This dinner is lovely and I'm enjoying myself immensely…" Maura paused, trying to figure out how to ask Jane if she could move closer to her without sounding clingy.

Jane heard the hesitation in Maura's voice and spoke up, "I get it, Maur." Frowning slightly and looking down at her lap, trying to keep the Maura from seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, Jane continued, "And it's okay."

"Really?" Maura asked, confused as to why Jane sounded so disappointed.

"Yeah. I guess I get it. I can ask the waiter for the check if you wanna leave."

"Leave?" The honey blonde asked, hazel eyes flashing with confusion.

"I get it, Maura. You're uncomfortable. I'm sorry I sprung so much on you so fast, and I just-"

Before the brunette could finish, Maura stopped her, "Jane, no. No, no, no. That's not what I was going to say at all."

"No?" Jane questioned, confused.

"No. I was going to ask if I could sit closer to you, but I didn't want to make you think I was clingy or needy or anything." Maura paused again before continuing, "It's just been too long since I've been this close to you. There's always been something separating us for the past two years, whether it be my mother, Jeremy, or just distance, but now the only thing separating us is a stupid, beautiful, candlelit table, and it's still too much."

"Come here, then." Jane slid her chair away from the table.

"What?"

"If you think a table is too much of a distance between us, come here," Jane repeated, holding her arms out for Maura.

"Jane," Maura started, "I am not going to sit on your lap in the middle of a restaurant."

"We're not in the middle of the restaurant, Maur."

"Yes, but we are at a restaurant. A public restaurant," Maura said.

"Fine," The brunette started, "if you aren't going to come over here willingly, I will just have to make you."

"Wha-" Before the honey blonde could even finish her question, Jane put one arm under Maura's knees, slipped the other arm behind her back and hoisted her up in the air bridal style.

"Jane!" Maura managed to shriek through her giggles. "Put me down!"

"Why? You don't like flying?" The brunette asked, spinning her in circles.

"Jane! If you don't put me down-" Maura paused, laughing again. "If you don't put me down right now, I'll-"

"You'll what?" She asked teasingly, stopping her spinning and staring into Maura's eyes.

"I'll kiss you."

"I won't stop you."

The waitress watched the women kiss through the glass in the doors _. I wish I could find someone to love like that,_  she thought to herself before opening the doors and walking through.

"Excuse me, ladies," She paused, using all her composure not to laugh when the women looked at her, the brunette overly ecstatic, and the honey blonde happy, but also slightly embarrassed at how the waitress caught them. "Would either of you like me to top off your beverages?"

"Actually, Ma'am," Jane started, "if it's okay with the lady, we will be moving on to the next portion of our date, soon."

"Next portion?" Maura looked at Jane utterly confused. There was _more_? But this had been enough- more than enough. This date had been fantastic and wonderful and more full of love than any date Maura had ever been on.

"Of course. Best date ever, remember?"

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

"I love you more."


	10. Here.

“Here we are,” Jane said, putting the car into park.

“Where exactly is  _here,_  Jane?” The honey blonde asked, looking around. Maura had gotten lost as soon as they had left the city. If she were to be completely honest, she hadn’t really noticed they had left the city because she was too busy staring at the woman next to her and wondering what the gorgeous creature had planned next. When she looked out the windshield and noticed nothing but trees and countryside next to the road, though, she had assumed they left the city long ago.

“Here is here, Maura. Here is where I want to be. Here is always with you,” Jane said, popping the trunk and stepping out of car.

Jane thought of the words Jane said before she walked to the trunk. _Here is where I want to be. Here is with always with you… Did Jane just say she always wanted to be with me? Always?_  Maura questioned herself. Before she could find an answer, though, Jane leaned down and opened the passenger side door.

“Care to join me for a bit of wine and stargazing, Miss Isles?” She asked, waving the blanket and wine bottle she had in her hands.

“I’d love to, Miss Rizzoli,” The honey blonde answered.

“Well, get out here, then,” Jane said, lying the blanket over the hood of the car.

“Jane?”

“Yes, Maura?” Jane distractedly answered.

“How am I supposed to get up there in a dress?”

Hearing Maura’s worried tone, Jane immediately turned. “Well, I brought you a pair of leggings to wear under your dress, if you’re worried about anything showing. And the blanket is there to keep your clothes clean, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Jane paused before continuing, “I guess I should’ve stopped and let you change, but I didn’t want to give away the surprise, and I didn’t want to lose any time with you. I’m sorry I didn’t think it through.”

Maura stared at the woman in front of her. Normally, Jane was confident and sure of herself, but now, in this moment, she was nervous and shy. For the millionth time that night, Maura realized how much Jane wanted this work, how hard she had worked to make everything perfect, how worried the brunette was that she would ruin the night, and most importantly, how much Jane loved her.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Jane. Bringing the leggings was extremely intelligent.”  
The honey blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist and squeezed her tightly.

“Thanks,” Jane said, hugging her back.

“Is it okay if I slip them on now?” Maura asked.

“Of course, Maur. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

The honey blonde walked towards the open trunk and reached in to grab the black leggings that rested on top of a black bag.

“While you’re back there,” Jane asked, “do you mind grabbing the two wine glasses out of my bag? They’re wrapped up in my academy sweatshirt at the top.”

“I’d love to,” Maura answered, starting to put on the black bottoms.

A few awkward hops and twists later, Maura replaced her shoes on her feet and leaned back into the trunk to grab the glasses. Opening the black bag, Maura grabbed the sweatshirt and unfolded it neatly. Inside, she found two wine glasses and a little black box.

 _Hmmmmm… That’s strange._  Maura thought. _I wonder what’s in there. Maybe I should just take a peek quickly._

Before the honey blonde could reach for the box, she heard Jane’s footsteps coming towards her. Hurriedly, she wrapped the sweatshirt around the box and shoved it back into the bag.

“You alright back here, Maur?” Jane asked, genuinely concerned.

“Of course I am.”

“Listen, Maura,” Jane started, her tone completely serious, “I really like the idea of stargazing with you. A lot. But if you’re ready to end the night, we can. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

“Jane, stop.”

The brunette looked down at her feet, but stopped talking.

“I don’t know what I have to do to prove to you that I want this, too.” Maura started. “All night I have been enjoying myself immensely, and I’m pretty sure I’ve shown it, but you still continue to act as though I don’t want this.” The honey blonde paused her speech to place a hand on the other woman’s cheek. “I understand why you’re acting like this, I do, but there is no need to be so worried. You wanted this to be the best date ever, and you have more than succeeded. So please, Jane, stop worrying. I don’t want the woman I love to be worried all the time.”

“You love me?” Jane asked, so quietly that Maura almost missed it.

“How do you ever expect to be a good policewoman if you continue to miss the obvious, Jane?”

The women stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Maura noticed a giant grin growing on Jane’s face.

“What?” The honey blonde asked.

“Did you just make a joke, Maura?”

* * *

 

“And then the teacher stood up and tazed me. Right there. In front of the entire class,” Jane barely finished her story through all her and Maura’s laughter.

“That’s hilarious, Jane.”

“We laugh now, but it hurt like a bitch,” The brunette said.

“Language, dear,” Maura chastised.

“I’m really glad to see Boston hasn’t changed you that much, Maura. I was afraid that so much had happened in the last two years that I wouldn’t know you when I found you,” Jane admitted quietly.

“A lot did happen, Jane.”

“Will you tell me about it?” She asked.

“Isn’t there a rule about not telling your emotional baggage on the first date?” Maura laughed, trying to hide her discomfort.

“Maura look at the sky,” Jane paused, following her own command.  “Look at all the stars. Every night they show up in the sky. Even when people don’t stop to appreciate them; Even when people can’t see them over the city lights, they still stay here. They hang up in the sky and see everything good and bad that is happening, and even after seeing all of that, they still come back the next night,” The brunette trailed off and let Maura take in everything she was saying. “I’m like the stars. I’m not trying to say I’m shiny and spectacular. In fact, people tend to overlook me like they do the sky, but that’s not my point, Maura. My point is, I’m constant. I’m here through the good and the bad. You told me earlier that you wanted this. Now you have it, and no matter what you say about the past two years, it’s not going away.”

Jane looked back at the woman next to her. She looked so small, so scared. Was what happened truly  _that_  bad?

“Where do you want me to start, Jane?” The honey blonde asked, exasperated.

Jane leaned towards Maura and wrapped her in a hug, “I heard once that the beginning is a good place to start.” When Maura didn’t talk, Jane continued, “I understand you may not want to talk about any of this, but the conversation has to happen sometime, Maur.”

“Fine. I’ll start at the beginning.” The honey blonde paused. “I came to Boston two years ago.”

“I got that much, Maur,” Jane joked.

“Just listen, Jane.” Maura Chastised.

“I came to Boston two years ago,” Maura started again, “but I didn’t come by choice. My mother called me and said she had secured a job and that I would be living in the townhouse with her and daddy. I tried my best to tell her that I could find my own job closer to Chicago, but she said I had to come to Boston, and there would be no questions asked. I knew there was something wrong, and I’ve never been one to argue with my parents, Jane, so I just did as she told me. I left you and I moved out to Boston.

“When I got to Boston my mother arranged for David, her newest driver, to pick me up from the airport and take me to the townhouse. The whole ride all I could think of was calling you, but I didn’t want to make the call in front of David. I had always liked the privacy of our relationship, and didn’t want some stranger to be let in on it.

“As we pulled up, Constance came out to greet me and told David where to put my luggage. That’s when she told me about daddy. The doctors had told her that he had leukemia and he had six months left. He held on for two years, though. Daddy never liked doctors, and would do anything to prove them wrong, even though some of his closest friends worked in the medical field. Actually, the day before he died, he told me I was the only doctor who ever knew what she was talking about; The only doctor that mattered.

“That night Constance made me call you and tell you that I couldn’t see you anymore. I told her I could never, but she sat next to me while I made the call. She made sure I ended things so that I could give all my attention to my new job and taking care of Daddy. I wanted so badly to explain why I couldn’t be with you anymore, but Constance thought I was losing my spine, and she told me to end the conversation.” Tears started flowing down the woman’s cheeks, “I’m so sorry I did that to you, Jane. I am so, so sorry.”

“But it didn’t end there. When a year had gone by and Daddy seemed to be recovering, Constance started setting me up with dates. She said my father always wanted a grandchild to spoil, and who knew how much time he had left? I struggled with the idea of moving on. I didn’t want to find someone else because I was always waiting for you. I was waiting for the day you would call or send me a letter, but it never came. Who was I to know she was hiding all of the letters you sent me? So, I decided to try it.

“I fought with the first few men. They were pretentious thought I would stand by and be their trophy wife. One even told me that I could quit my job and take care of his children. Why would I have to be working? My job was unfit for a woman, anyways. Finally, though,  I found a man I didn’t mind seeing. His name was Jeremy, and while he wasn’t you, he wasn’t any of the other fools, either.

“After only three months he proposed. It was the day after my father’s funeral, and the day before your flowers were delivered. He said I needed a man in my life. I needed someone stable after the loss of my father. I almost told him the only man I needed was actually a woman that I had left behind in Chicago, but I couldn’t do that to him. I told him I’d think about it.

“It wasn’t until I got your flowers that I noticed what a cruel man he was. He came in before I got a chance to read you letter. Part of me thought the flowers were from him, but the whole of me knew they were from you. I could feel your love just by walking into the room. Then he told me about the letters that he and Constance had been hiding and how he always knew there was someone else. Then he stormed out. I’m glad he left. I didn’t have to let him down easily that way.

“I went to go see my mother that night. It was terrible. We fought, I moved out, I never spoke to her again until this morning. Then you were there and I passed out, and now we’re here,” Maura ended her story by looking at Jane and smiling. “And I really like here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had planned on updating both chapter 10 and 11 today, but my computer decided to delete all the work I had on this. I'm okay, though, because I decided to take the story in a slightly different direction.  
> Anyhow, I hope you liked this chapter. Stayed tuned for Jane's reaction to all of the information. Drop me a comment or something and tell me what you're liking/not liking so far.   
> Peace out, girl scouts.


	11. Brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some people asked for another chapter sooner rather than later... And what is sooner than right now?! Nothing!
> 
> Enjoy. I love reading everyone's thoughts and trying to weave them into the story line, so leave a comment.
> 
> Love, R :)

The two women sat in silence. Around them, the world was a dark blue, almost black. The only things giving them light were the million of stars that hung up in the sky, forming small groups and constellations of their own. The world was serene, almost too entirely so. It would have been perfect, had the women not been thinking of all of the things Maura had just said.

Finally Jane broke the silence with a whistle. "That must've been rough." She whispered into the night.

"It was," The medical examiner answered. "Very much so."

"Jane wrapped Maura into her arms and squeezed her tightly. It was an awkward hug because of the way they were sitting, propped up against the windshield, so decided to lay down on the hood, and pulled Maura with her.

"I'm so sorry, Maura."

"That's the thing, Jane. It wasn't your fault. All you knew was that I told you I couldn't be with you. You had no idea that I tried to send you a letter occasionally, or that I tried to call once or twice, only to be cut off by my mother's presence. You didn't know." Maura started to cry.

"Maura, what did I say to you the first time we went on a date?" Jane questioned.

"That I looked gorgeous?"

"Maura, I tell you that every time I see you. You always look gorgeous," Jane said, rolling her eyes. "What I mean is what did I tell you when I stopped to help that woman?"

* * *

_Besides the slight awkward silence that came with all first dates, the date had been going extremely well. The two women had enjoyed a nice, laid-back dinner at Jane's uncle's pizzeria, and were walking to the movie theatre when they heard someone yelling._

_"I said, GET OFF!"_

_Jane looked at Maura apologetically and then took off around the corner, following the voice. The honey blonde followed, genuinely worried about what was going to happen._

_As she rounded the corner, Maura saw a girl with a torn dress huddling against a brick building, and Jane was on the ground in a flurry of limbs with a man who was twice her size. Maura stood there in shock, wondering if she was going to go to the movies with Jane or her corpse._

_"Maura!" Jane shouted. "Take care of the girl!"_

_After sparing one more second to make sure Jane would come out of the fight alive, Maura did as she was instructed and walked up to the woman. Resting a hand on her shoulder, Maura turned the stranger towards the light and was utterly shocked to find she was no more than sixteen years old._

_"My god," Maura whispered, "you're just a child."_

_The girl stared into Maura's eyes, her own shimmering with tears._

_"What's your name, sweetheart?" Maura asked, gingerly._

_"Sarahbeth."_

_"Okay, Sarahbeth, I'm going to call 911 now. Alright? Will you be okay until I finish the call?"_

_The girl didn't say anything. She just nodded before shaking her head and falling into Maura's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. Keeping a reassuring arm wrapped around the girl, Maura grabbed her phone and dialed 911._

_Within minutes, two officers and an ambulance were on the scene. After taking Maura and Jane's statements separately and having the EMTs check out the girl, they tried getting Jane to agree to get glanced over by the EMT. After she promptly refused, the officers thanked the women for their bravery and told them to enjoy the rest of their night._

_Once they were away from the flashing lights and sirens, Maura turned to Jane, "That was very brave of you, Jane."_ And very sexy _, Maura added in her mind._

_"Thank you," Jane blushed. "And I'm sorry we didn't get to see the movie."_

_"It's perfectly fine Jane."_

_When they reached the pizzeria again, Jane opened the car door for Maura and helped her in before walking to her own door and sitting down._

_"You know what, Maura?" The brunette asked, turning on the car._

_"What, Jane?"_

_"I like a woman who puts her seatbelt on without me having to ask her."_

_Maura just smiled and blushed while Jane focused on driving to the honey blonde's condo._

_Twenty minutes later, Jane put her car into park and walked Maura to the door._

_"So…" Jane said, in a shy manner, "I had a really great night. Besides the whole being beat up by a man part."_

_Maura laughed and gestured towards the door, "Since our night was cut a little shorter than I planned, I was wondering if you'd like to come inside for a drink?" She asked, starting to blush._

_"That'd be fantastic, but I have to drive home tonight."_

_"Brave and intelligent." Maura commented, smiling._

_"Thank you." Jane thought for a second before she went on again, "I'm really sorry about you missing that movie, Maura. I know you were looking forward to seeing it."_

_"It just means you'll have to take me to it another time. Tomorrow night at eight, perhaps?"_

_"You want to go out on another date with me?" Jane questioned. "After seeing this?"_

_"I'm curious what dating a modern day hero would feel like," Maura said._

_"Well, you know I'll always protect you," Jane joked, but Maura could see the sincerity in her eyes._

_"I'll have nothing to worry about, then," Maura leaned in and pecked Jane's cheek. "Thank you so much for tonight, Jane," She said, disappearing into her condo with a smile so wide it was brighter than a million stars._

* * *

"You told me you would always protect me, Jane," She answered.

"I meant it, too," Jane said, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you from the mega jerk, Jeremy, or you mother. And I'm really sorry I wasn't here to protect you from the pain of losing your father, Maura, but I'm here now, and I really need to know, do you forgive me?"

"I was never upset with you, Jane. Ever." Maura said, leaning into their embrace and closing her hazel eyes. "Who could be upset with their hero?"

Maura rested against Jane's chest and bobbled back and forth between sleep and consciousness. The last thing she remembered before she finally gave into slumber was a picture she wanted to keep in her mind forever; Jane staring down at her, surrounded by the stars in the midnight sky that hung above them, whispering, "I'll always protect you."


	12. Chapter 12

Jane's eyes tried to open, only to snap shut again when they were met with the blinding sun. Noticing the ache in her lower back, she tried to stretch, but was held down by the weight of something.

 _What the hell_? She thought. Panicking, brown eyes flew open and resisted the urge to close again.

Seeing the woman sleeping in her arms, Jane was convinced she was in a dream. The cruel world was toying with her once again, and as soon as she woke up, Maura would be gone. Again. So the brunette sat there and took it all in. The soft honey blonde hair she felt tickling her shoulder. The smooth skin of the small arm lying over her stomach. The weight of the body lying on top of her. The steady breath of the woman whose head was on her chest. She did her best to commit it all to memory. Forever.

"Good morning, Jane."

Jane's eyes flicked back to the beautiful woman's face and watched as hazel eyes drifted open and a smile graced her lips.

"Good morning, Gorgeous."

Maura hummed her approval before asking, "Did we stay out here all night?"

"Looks like it." The women laughed. "You kinda fell asleep in my arms, and I didn't have the heart to wake you up. You looked so at peace while you slept. I guess I fell asleep, too after a while."

Minutes passed while the two women stared at each other. To Maura, it seemed like a beautiful eternity. To Jane, it ended too soon as they heard a cell phone start ringing from inside the car.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

"Oops. That would be mine," Maura said, sliding off the roof to grab her phone.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life._

"Doctor Isles," Maura said as Jane listened to the one-sided conversation. "No, I'm absolutely wonderful…Yes. Of course… I'm sorry. I must have slept through my alarm… I'll be in in an hour… Thank you."

Maura hung up and turned to Jane, "I really never want this date to end, Jane, but I have to get to work."

"It's fine," Jane said, getting into the car and starting it up. "I get it. The dead bodies can't wait to be examined by hotshot Maura Isles."

"I'm not a hotshot, Jane," Maura said, clicking her seat belt into place.

"Maura, you are Cheif Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Nobody dies without you saying it's okay," Jane paused, relishing in Maura's laughter. "And if that doesn't make you a hotshot, then I don't know what does."

"You give me too much credit, Jane."

"Maybe you don't give yourself enough."

* * *

A little under an hour and a half later, Maura Isles found herself walking through the lobby of the Boston precinct once again. This time, though, the medical examiner wore a smile.

"Hey, Doc!" Maura heard a familiar voice call.

Spinning around, Maura answered, "Hello Vincent."

"Didn't you take the morning off?" He asked, confused.

"No, Detective, I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just needed some results on a case and when I came down to check on 'em you weren't there. Figured since your office was still locked and none of the lab techs saw you this morning, that you'd taken a personal day."

"Actually, it seems that I missed my alarm this morning. That's all."

Noticing the doctor starting to blush, Korsak graciously switched topics, "Anyways, Maura, I have this new trainee coming in today. I heard the kid was tough as nails, and really smart, too. Helped out her local PD while she was going through the academy and graduated a semester early. About half a year as a rookie and they promoted her to Detective," Korsak shook his head in disbelief. "A lot of people were pissed, but Cavanaugh said the rookie earned it. She definitely is not one to kiss any brass to get ahead. She came here looking for a spot, and since McCoy just retired, Cavanaugh assigned her to me."

"It sounds like you may have your hands full with that one, Vince," The two laughed.

"I think so too, but I'll give her a chance. Anyways, do you think it would be alright if we stop by the morgue when I'm giving her the tour? I mean, she's gonna have to get to know you if she's gonna be working with you, Doc."

"Of course!" Maura smiled. "Maybe I can show her some of the stuff I do to help."

"That'd be great!" Korsak said, "Thanks for helping me out on this one, Doc." The older man turned and started walking away, but suddenly turned back around and said with a small wave, "I'll see you later, Maura."

Maura stepped onto the elevator before waving back, "I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed in what she hoped would impress, Jane Rizzoli stepped into the Boston Precinct and walked up to the front desk to check in.

"What can I do for ya, Sugar?" A older African-American woman behind the counter asked with a giant smile that seemed permanently plastered on her face.

"Ummm…" Jane hesitated, suddenly nervous. "I'm Jane C. Rizzoli."

"And I'm Marney L. Wilcox. Now is there anything I can help you with, Sugar? Cause if not, I should really get back to work. A secretary's job is never done."

"Oh, yeah," Jane answered, starting to blush. "Today's my first day on the job, Mrs. Wilcox, and I don't really know where I'm going yet."

"First off, Honey, it's Marney, not Mrs. Wilcox. Second, I would be glad to to find someone to show you around. I'll collect one of the officers if you give me a second." The woman started to turn away before Jane stopped her.

"Actually Ma'am, I'm supposed to be meeting Detective Korsak. I just need someone to point me to the homicide department."

"Ohhhh," The woman nodded with understanding. "You're that new one he was telling me about. Heard you're real smart, girl." Jane started to blush as the compliments kept coming, "Heard you were a tough one, too. Real hard-worker."

"So I've been told," Jane shyly smiled.

"And modest, too. He never said you were easy on the eyes, though. Whoever's got you must be one lucky man. Anyway, Honey, homicide is on the third floor. You can use the elevator behind you. Good luck, Sugar."

"Thank you," Jane politely said, though she doubted it was heard, as Marney was already answering phones and taking down messages.

 _Wow. Getting hit on on the first day. That's gotta be a good sign, right?_  The brunette asked herself, then tried not to laugh at her own joke.

When the elevator bell sounded and the doors opened, Jane stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor. The doors slid closed and the new detective was left staring at her reflection in the shiny metal. Noticing the nerves starting to take over her body, Jane looked her reflection in the eyes and said, "You're Jane Freaking Rizzoli. You can do anything. Now get to work."

As she finished her pep talk, the cool metal doors slid open and Jane came face-to-face with the hustle and bustle that she was going to see every day.

 _I could get used to this_. She thought with a smile.

Not knowing what to do next, Jane walked up to the closest person who didn't look busy.

"Excuse me," She said politely, not wanting to piss anyone off on her first day.

"Here to report a crime, Darlin'?" The light-skinned African American man asked her. "I have an empty interrogation room ready."

The man's smile was smug and probably what he used to impress women. However, Jane just found it annoying and slightly nauseating.

 _Does everyone have to hit on the new girl?_  She asked herself.

"Actually no," She answered the man, plastering a very, very fake smile on her face. "I'm looking for Detective Korsak."

"What could he possibly offer you that I can't?" The tall man grinned at her.

 _If he smiles at me one more time_ , Jane thought, _I'm going to be the laughing stock for puking on another detective on my first day._

"Probably a lot," She answered, looking around for someone who would be more helpful.

"Oh, c'mon," He started, "how could you possibly be interested in that old man, but not give me the time of day?"

"Well, for starters, Detective…." Jane looked around trying to find a way to identify the man. When she noticed a placard on his desk with what she assumed was his name, she continue, "Crowe, I'm interested in him because he's my new partner, and I'm not interested in you because you're far too egotistical to talk to a woman without assuming she isn't interested in your type. If you know what I mean, Darlin.''" Jane winked and then turned around as she spotted a man who would, hopefully, point her in the right direction.

"Excuse me, Sir," She started, tapping his shoulder. "I'm looking for Detective Korsak."

An older man with salt-and-pepper hair turned over her shoulder, a genuine smile on his face, "You found him."

"Nice to meet you, Sir. I'm-"

"Jane Rizzoli. I know who you are," The man grinned. "Welcome to the job Rizzoli. There's a couple things you need to know before you start, though. First: I will  _never_  answer you again if you call me sir. It's Korsak or Vince. Second: I saw you talking to Crowe. If you ever have trouble with him or anyone else, you come to me. Third: I'm about to go to lunch, so you're welcome to join me. We can discuss things a bit more, and then I'll give you a tour."

"Sounds great, Korsak, but do you mind if I check in with the boss man first?"

"No problem, Rookie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Oh no! What's going to happen on this "tour"????  
> Leave your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. ~R.


	13. My Girl

A twenty minute chat with the boss man and a short walk later, Jane Rizzoli found herself sitting in a little dive munching on fries and chatting with her new partner.

"You know, Korsak, when you said we were eating at The Dirty Robber, I didn't imagine the food being this freaking great." The pair laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Unfortunate name, but the burgers are to die for," Korsak said.

"If my girl were here, she'd say they are too. Then she'd tell you all about the cholesterol, and heart attacks and anything else you wanted to know about."

"So tell me more about your girl, Rizzoli."

"Tell you more about my girl?" She asked. "Well, what can I say? We dated for awhile before she moved to Boston for a really good job offer. Then we kind of lost touch- not for lack of trying, though. I wrote to her every day. Told her she was beautiful, how much I missed her, loved her. I saw her for the first time in two years yesterday, and you know what?"

"What?" The older man asked.

"She looked just as stunning as ever. It was the best night of my life."

"Oh, so you got her in the sheets, huh?" The detective nudged Jane with his elbow and gave her a wink.

"What? Korsak, no!" Jane exclaimed, offended. "I'm not some horny teenage boy! We just sat and watched the stars and she fell asleep in my arms," The brunette sighed dreamily, remembering the events of the night before. "It was wonderful."

"You know what, Rizzoli?" Korsak asked, but didn't wait for an answer to continue, "I should be taking dating advice from you. Four marriages, all ended in divorce."

The older man shook his head and laughed at Jane's shock.

"FOUR WIVES?"

"Not all at the same time, Jane."

"I would hope not! Otherwise you would be needing a lot more than dating advice from me. Maybe a slap on the back of the head would be better recommended."

"Enough about my love life, Rizzoli, and back to yours," The man ordered more than requested the change in topics.

"I don't know what else to say except that I haven't officially asked her to be my girl again."

"How do you know she'll say yes?"

"Well," The brunette started, "I love her. That's the first thing. And I'm pretty sure she loves me back. If last night- or when we dated before- was anything to go by, I'll be giving her this soon.

Jane slipped a small black box out of her coat pocket and on to the table. For the past two years she had been thinking about returning it. She kept telling herself to give up and just move on. Get the money back and use it to woo a new girl. Every time she walked up to the jewelry store, though, the brunette turned around. She couldn't make herself return the ring because it held the one thing that kept her holding on all of this time- Hope.

Korsak reached over for the box. "May I?" He asked.

Jane nodded and the man opened it slowly.

Letting out a whistle Korsak looked his new partner in the eye, "Whoever this woman is, she must be really damn special. What'd you say her name was?

"Maura."

* * *

"Alright, Rizzoli. One more stop and this boring tour with the old man is over."

"Awww, you're not boring, Korsak. Old, maybe, but not boring."

The two burst out laughing until Jane asked, "So where's the last stop, old man?"

"The morgue." Seeing Jane's look of disgust, Korsak continued, "I know, I know. Not many like to stop in the morgue, but you're working homicide, Jane. Dead bodies are part of the job, so it's good to have a nice relationship with the M.E. Keeps the results quicker, and the casework minimal. Plus," He added as the two rounded the corner, "the Doc is quite the looker, so all time spent down here is definitely  _not_ wasted."

Jane stopped walking as soon as she heard the name of the doctor.

 _It can't be._  She thought to herself. Then, rounding another corner, Jane came face to gorgeous face with the woman who spent last night sleeping in her arms.  _It is._

* * *

Doctor Maura Isles was carefully going over some case files when she heard footsteps rounding the corner. Looking up, she saw it was detective Korsak and his new trainee. Her very new, very familiar trainee.

"Hey Doc!" The older detective greeted, "Brought the trainee down like we talked about."

The two women stood planted on either side of the table, neither saying a word, just staring at each other.

Korsak cleared his throat and both womens' heads snapped to his attention.

"Doctor Maura Isles, meet-"

"Jane," Maura whispered, interrupting Korsak.

"Hey, Maur," Jane practically whispered, giving a small awkward wave and blushing a deep, deep crimson.

"Oooohhhh." Finally, realization dawned on the man, and he turned to look Jane in the eye, "This is the Maura you were telling me about?" He questioned. "You know, before I said  _she_  was lucky, but you, my friend, are the lucky one." Korsak paused, taking in shock in their faces. "Rizzoli, I think I'm going to leave you here to settle some things out. I'll be upstairs when you're done down here."

Then the man dashed out of the room and to the elevators.

"Soooo.." Jane said.

"You're a homicide detective, Jane, and you never thought to tell me?" Maura asked, her expression unreadable.

"Look, Maura. I really did not know that you were the ME for the precinct, and I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable in any way. I haven't even really started yet, so I can still find another job."

"Uncomfortable? You think I'm uncomfortable?" The medical examiner questioned.

"Maybe," Jane replied shakily, as more of a question than an answer.

"Jane this is-" Maura paused gathering her thoughts, "This is wonderful."

"Really? You think so?"

"Of course, Jane. You know I can't lie. Plus, I kind of like the idea of working with you on a daily basis," The honey blonde blushed slightly.

"I think I like the thought of that, too," Jane smiled.

"Well, Jane, I think you should get back to work, then. I wouldn't want my big, bad detective getting in trouble for slacking on her first day," Maura teased.

"Okay, but Maura?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I would really like to talk to you about this sometime. Is that okay?" Jane asked quietly.

"I would really like that, also."

The medical examiner watched as the newly appointed detective walked away, then turned around. She couldn't help but feel slightly thrown for the loop. Why had Jane never mentioned she was a detective? Why had she never mentioned she was looking for a job in Boston? Why had she just rushed out of the morgue without so much as a goodbye?

Suddenly Maura was torn out of her thoughts by the sound of quick footsteps and two strong arms wrapping around her waist from behind.

"I almost forgot something," She heard the brunette's raspy voice in her ear immediately before she felt the kiss pressed to her shoulder blade, then the side of her neck. Giving one final squeeze the brunette loosened her grip and whispered, "I'll see you after work, okay?"

Then, she was gone, and Doctor Maura Isles was left just as astounded as when the brunette walked in.


	14. Honey, I'm Home!

"Honey, I'm hooome," Jane jokingly sing-songed as she walked through the front door, balancing in her hands a large pizza box, a six pack of her favorite beer, and a bottle of wine. When Maura had stopped to see her before she left the precinct that night, she had asked if Jane wanted to stop by that night to discuss everything. Jane suggested pizza and beer, and Maura, knowing it was Jane's favorite meal, didn't object.

Jane waited a moment, excited to hear Maura's reply, especially since she had shown up slightly earlier than promised, but when none came she stepped further into the house and set the pizza box down on the table before walking around the corner.

"Maura?" She called out. "I brought the pizza. It's just how you like it." Silence. "C'mon, Maura. This isn't funny."

Before any other words could fall from her lips, the brunette heard a crash from upstairs, and went running to make sure Maura was okay.

She bounded up the stairs and around the corner to the only bedroom that she heard noise coming out of. Maybe if Jane wasn't so caught up in worry, she would have noticed the steam rolling out from under the door, or the way Maura was singing softly, but the anxiety took over and the brunette burst through the doorway without a second thought.

The first thing that caught Jane's eye was the beautiful green and most likely form-fitting dress that was laid neatly across the king-sized bed. The next thing that caught her eye was much more pleasing. Maura Isles stood in front of Jane, a shell-shocked expression on her face, wearing nothing but a simple black thong.

Jane turned around quickly to give the woman her proper privacy, and to help hide the sudden red hue to her skin.

"J-Jane? Y-you're early." Maura sputtered, surprised.

"Hey, Maur. You look…uh... really nice." Jane started to fidget, rocking back and forth on her feet.

The room suddenly became dead silent.

The brunette tried to cover up her words, "What I mean is-"

"Thank you, Jane."

"Yeah. Anytime. Well, I should probably go down and put the beer in the fridge, right? Right. Okay. I'll see you downstairs," Jane started walking away before she even finished her sentences, trying to do anything to get out of that situation.

 _Holy shit, Rizzoli. How are you going to explain that one?_  She asked herself as she put the beer into the fridge.  _She probably thinks you're a total creep now. Great work. But she looked so damn good, didn't she?_

A voice cut into her thoughts, "Jane?"

"Listen, Maura, I'm really sorry that I just burst in like that. I didn't mean to I just was worried."

Maura tilted her head, obviously confused, "Worried? Why would you be worried?"

"Well I came in, and I know I was early, and that I shouldn't have just let myself in, but I did. When I called out and you didn't answer, I got a bit worried. Then I heard something loud, so I went running up the stairs because I wanted to make sure you were alright, and I just-"

"Jane look at me." When her orders were followed, Maura continued, "Breathe."

Jane let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding as she explained herself. Looking up, she saw the honey blonde was shaking with laughter.

"This isn't funny, Maura."

"It is," The medical examiner laughed harder.

"No, Maura. I feel bad about it. It feels wrong."

"Bad- _ly_ , Jane, and it's not like you haven't seen it before."

Jane sighed, "That's not the point, Maura."

The honey-blonde stopped laughing, but continued to smirk, "What  _is_  the point, Jane? Did you not like what you saw?"

The brunette scoffed, "You know damn well that I liked what I saw, Maura, but the point is that I haven't even officially asked you to be my girl, yet. It's disrespectful to see you that way when you're not my girl. It's disrespectful to see any girl that way when they're not yours."

"Do you want me to be your girl?" Maura asked shyly.

"Are you kidding me, Maura. Of course I do."

"Well, I'll be your girl then, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane just stared at the woman in front of her.

"Maaaauuuurrrrraaaaa.." She whined. "You're not supposed to do that. I'm the one that is supposed to ask."

The other woman started to giggle, "Well, it looks like you don't get that choice, now, do you?"

"But it's supposed to be romantic and stuff, Maur."

"What is more romantic than a six pack of beer and a pizza that keeps getting colder the longer we sit here and argue about this?" Once again, a smirk embraced the woman's lips.

"Maura Isles, did you just make a joke?" Jane asked, incredulous.

"Eat your pizza, Jane."

* * *

Once the pizza was gone and the women had started their second drinks, Maura looked at Jane.

"So you said you wanted to talk about work?" The honey blonde asked.

Jane nodded her head, but said nothing.

"Talking. Adjective. Defintion: To engage in speech."

"What?" The brunette asked.

"I just thought that you might have forgotten what talking was, so I gave the definition," The honey blonde said teasingly.

"Sorry. I was just sorting out my thoughts. I mean, where do I even start?"

"You know, Jane, I met this gorgeous brunette detective once, and she told me she heard the beginning was a good place to start."

"Really?" Jane asked, grinning. "And just who would that gorgeous brunette detective be?"

"I don't think you know her," The honey blonde replied teasingly.

"Probably not. She sounds super intelligent, and badass, and sexy, though," Jane said, shooting Maura a glance.

"Oh, she is. Enough about her, though."

"Right. The beginning. Okay." Jane sighed. "I was just starting the academy when you first moved here. It was okay, but I couldn't focus on any of my classes. I started doing badly in a few, so one of my teachers pulled me aside. He said if I didn't move on from whatever was holding me back, he was going to have to flunk me. He offered to give me extra help outside of class, so I took it. I learned a lot, and with his help I was able to sign up for extra classes and graduate a semester early. It was intense, but worth it," Jane finished with a shrug.

"But I thought you said you had six months left when you sent me the flowers?" Maura looked at Jane confused.

"I did say that. I wanted to tell you in person because I knew you would be proud of me. I also wanted to make detective before I came here, so I worked my way up the ranks at the precinct in Chicago."

"Why?" The honey blonde asked before she could stop herself.

"Why? Maura, c'mon. You don't deserve some rookie beat cop. You deserve so much more than that," Jane explained as though it were obvious.

Maura leaned over and wrapped her arms around Jane, "You wouldn't have been just some rookie beat cop, Jane. You would've been  _my_  rookie beat cop."

The brunette wrapped her arms around Maura and held her tightly, taking the moment to just rest her head atop the honey blonde's.

"I love you, Maura, and I'm glad you made yourself my girl."

"I love you too, Jane."


	15. Chapter 15

"Jane?"

The brunette felt a hand gently shake her shoulder.

"Jane, sweetheart, wake up."

"Huh?" Jane mumbled in a sleep-impaired state.

"The couch is hurting my back, Jane," Maura said quietly. "And you surely can't be comfortable. Let's go upstairs."

That seemed to bring the brunette out of her slumber, "I don't know, Maura."

"Jane," Maura whispered. "I'm your girl now, remember?"

"Only for a day, Maura," Jane argued.

"For a lifetime," the honey blonde argued back. "Now if you come upstairs I promise to keep my clothes on, unlike earlier."

"Fine. Lead the way," The other woman grumbled.

The honey blonde smirked, knowing she had won, and that she was going to spend a night wrapped in Jane's arms. Her smile grew as she remembered how normal this was at one point in their lives.

Once in the bedroom, Maura asked to Jane to unzip the dress she had been wearing.

"I thought we were keeping our clothes on, Miss Isles," The brunette teased.

"You honestly don't think I'm going to sleep in this do you? It's designer!" Maura exclaimed, incredulous.

"You said you were keeping your clothes on if I came upstairs, Maura. This would make that a lie."

"Just unzip me."

"No."

Maura stepped closer, "Unzip me, Jane."

"Sorry, I don't unclothe liars."

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli, unzip me. Now." Maura said again, this time a threat of what would happen if she didn't.

"Make me," The brunette crossed her arms across her chest and smiled down at the honey blonde.

Maura reached up and hooked her arms behind Jane's neck, bringing her in for a passionate, heated kiss. Hearing Jane moan into the kiss, Maura stepped back and broke it off immediately.

"Unzip me, Jane," She whispered into the space between them, locking her eyes with the brunette's.

As if in a trance, Jane leaned into Maura and wrapped an arm around her back. Staring into hazel orbs, the woman slid the zipper down inch by inch, sliding her fingers across the newly exposed skin.

As soon as the honey blonde felt the zipper reach it's farthest point, she smiled, leaned up, and kissed the brunette on the lips, a smile spreading across her own.

"Thanks, babe! You're the best!" She said happily as she skipped into the bathroom with her pajamas, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later the woman returned to the bedroom and smiled at her girlfriend, "I'm exhausted, babe."

"You're also a tease," Jane replied, lying down on the bed and opening up her arms to hold her girl in. "Come here and let me hold you."

The two women fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Two phones rang out, disrupting the perfect silence.

"Shiiiittt…" Jane groaned.

"Language, Jane," Maura chastised in return, before answering her phone. "Isles."

"Rizzoli."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you," The honey blonde said into her phone.

"I'll get there when I get there," Jane grumbled to whomever was on the other side of the line.

The women shut their phones and looked at each other.

"So much for a good nights sleep," Jane joked.

"I know," Maura replied. "We better get going, Jane. It sounded like this was important."

"Yeah. I suppose so," The brunette said, rolling herself off of the mattress and onto her feet. "I'll go down to the kitchen and make some coffee while you're getting ready, Maur. Okay?"

"Sounds great, Jane," The woman stood on her toes to meet Jane's lips.

Jane left the room and made her way to the kitchen. When she finally found the coffee maker, she just stared at it. Why the hell did it need so many damn buttons? Why couldn't it just say "On" and "Off"?

After minutes of staring at the complex machine, Jane was finally interrupted by Maura walking into the kitchen.

"Have you figured it out yet, Sweetheart?" She asked.

"Does it look like it?"

"Someone's grumpy," The honey blonde teased.

"It's four-thirty in the morning, Maura. I was woken up out of the best sleep of my life by two obnoxious phone ringing. I had to leave the most comfortable bed with the most amazing woman in it because of some dead body in a part of town that I have never even heard of. Of course I'm grumpy," Jane mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll make some coffee for you and then we'll leave, okay?"

Once the coffee was made, Jane downed half a cup before following Maura out the doors.

"Wait, Maura," The brunette stopped her from going any farther and looked the other woman up and down. "Don't you need to change into some work clothes?"

"These are my work clothes," The Medical examiner replied, gesturing out to the sides so Jane could take in the outfit.

"Do you always work in beautiful dresses and six inch heels?"

"They're hardly six inches, Jane. Four and a half, actually."

Shaking her head, Jane decided to drop the subject.

"Alright, I guess. Let's get this over with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this update is kind of short, but I'd like your input before I go any farther. I know some people mentioned that I should add a little Hoyt in here somewhere. Well, that somewhere would be the next couple of chapters. Before I just go ahead and do that, though, I would like to know what you think about it. Leave a comment or message me on Tumblr, misquotesandeighthnotes, or do whatever. I will take the story in whichever direction the majority decides.  
> Thanks, Babes.  
> ~R.


	16. Kiss Me. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I read through all the reviews and PMs, and the majority asked me to not add Hoyt yet. In the future, maybe, but for now, Hoyt cannot harm our lovely ladies. For those of you that really wanted Hoyt in the story right about now-ish, I apologize, but hopefully a little lady lovin can make up for that.
> 
> Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Lovers.
> 
> ~R.

Friday approached quickly as the rest of the week had been swept away with cases that needed to be solved and dead bodies that needed to be autopsied. Fortunately, though, Jane had gotten the weekend off after solving an unbelievably hard case, and Maura would only have to be on call.

When Jane found out about Maura's work schedule for the weekend, she practically jumped with joy. A whole weekend with the wonderful, beautiful Maura Isles, no disruptions, no distractions. That was,  _if_  no angry psychopaths decided to kill anyone over the next three days.

"So, you have the weekend off, right?" Jane asked, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"I'm on call," The M.E. distractedly replied while ruffling through a stack of paperwork. Even though she had the weekend to herself, there were still a few hours left in the work day, and Maura couldn't help wanting to finish as much paperwork as she could before she left.

"So you have the weekend off right?" The brunette asked again, completely dismissing Maura's first answer.

Finally looking up to see Jane's excitement and overabundance of energy, Maura smiled and answered again, "You can say that. However, I am still on call, Jane."

Jane smiled a toothy grin, "Well, since you have the weekend off, and the Cavanaugh gave the team the weekend off, I was wondering if you wanted to spend it with me?"

"I would love to, Jane," Maura replied, smiling shyly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking dinner tonight. Y'know, because I heard this one time that it's scientifically proven that humans have to eat."

Maura stared at Jane, trying not to laugh as an even bigger smile bloomed on her face.

"That it is, Jane."

"Then, I was thinking that we could spend the night together in a nice hotel," Jane blushed as she mentioned the last part. Sleeping was the  _last_  thing on her mind.

"I'd love to, Jane."

"Great," The brunette beamed. "So can I pick you up at six-ish?"

"Jane, I get off work at five," The honey blonde answered.

"I know."

"That means I'll get home around five thirty."

"And…." The brunette drawled, not seeing her girlfriend's point.

"And that would only give me half an hour to get ready before we leave," The other woman replied, slightly raising her voice at the anxiety that came with the thought.

"Oh, I didn't mean we had to leave at six. I was just wondering if I could come over at six," The brunette clarified.

"You can come over any time that you'd like Jane, but may I ask why you chose six?"

"Well, that gives you just enough time to shower," The detective replied as if it were obvious.

"I'm sorry, but I still am not comprehending why," Maura replied, utterly confused.

"Oh, yeah. Right. Well, I- uh-" Jane stuttered out of embarrassment, trying to find the right words. "Well, when we were back in Chicago, I was always impressed- well, mesmerized, actually- at how you put on your makeup so perfectly, even though you really don't need it. At all."

By this point, Jane was so embarrassed by her confession that she just stared at her feet, hoping Maura wouldn't be put off by it.

 _The last thing you need, Rizzoli, is to freak your girl out. You can't lose her again._  Jane reminded herself.

Maura reached a hand across the space between them and brought Jane's head up so the women were eye-to-eye.

"Six PM sounds amazing. Like I said before, Jane, you're welcome to come any time you want. My door is always open to the woman I love."

* * *

Six o'clock rolled around and Jane found herself standing outside Maura's door, wondering if she should knock, or just step right in. After agonizing seconds of indecision, the door opened before her.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed. "What are you doing standing outside like this?"

"Well, I-"

"I guess it doesn't matter. Please, come in," Maura said, leading Jane into the house.

"You know, hon, you don't need to be so polite around me," The brunette joked.

"Sorry," Maura blushed. "I guess it's just a habit."

Jane leaned in and pecked Maura on the lips.

"It's a great habit, but it doesn't have to happen around me," Jane replied before switching subjects. "How was the rest of your day, beautiful?"

"It wasn't exciting, by any means. I did get all my paperwork done, though," Maura said with excitement. "That means that I can have the weekend with you…. unless I get called in."

"Well let's not think of that then."

Maura smiled at Jane before leading her up to her bedroom, where she was starting to pick out her dress and do her makeup.

"Please tell me where we're going," The honey blonde begged.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, Maura."

"For a woman who really dislikes surprises, you seem to be giving me a lot of them," Maura chuckled.

"You'll probably want to wear a dress, Maura, and that's all I'm saying."

Jane sat back and watched Maura go through her closet. After the honey blonde got to the sixth dress, Jane began getting distracted with her own thoughts.

Seeing her distant expression, Maura paused. "What's wrong, Jane?" She questioned.

"Nothing," The detective replied, shaking her thoughts from her mind.

"If something is bothering you, I'd really like to know," With a voice that sincere, Jane couldn't help but answer her girlfriend.

"I was just thinking and…. Well, I just hope you aren't disappointed tonight. I mean, this restaurant we're going to is nice, but it's nothing like the other day, and I'm really sorry if that disappoints you, Maura."

Maura sat down on the queen sized bed next to Jane and smiled.

"You are perfect, you know?" She asked, squeezing Jane's hand in her own. "Absolutely perfect, and do you know what made that date so perfect the other night?" Maura paused and looked Jane in the eyes, "You. You made it perfect. And you'll make tonight perfect, too. You always do."

* * *

The women sat down at a wonderful high-end Japanese restaurant and shared a wonderful meal, accompanied with a wonderful conversation, and served by a wonderful waitress who brought them wonderful wine.

To put it simply, the date went wonderfully, and Jane just hoped it would carry on into the rest of the night.

Arriving at the hotel, Jane gave her keys to the valet and grabbed Maura's hand, leading her into the lobby and straight to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, Ma'am," A man in his late fifties said, looking up from his computer screen. "Welcome to the Hotel Commonwealth. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Rizzoli. Jane Rizzoli," The brunette answered, grinning.

"Ahhh, yes, Miss Rizzoli. You requested the Fenway Room with one King, correct?"

"Absolutely."

Maura's grin overtook her face as she leaned into Jane. Maura was always happy to sleep in Jane's arms, but something told her she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, and that made Maura extremely giddy and extremely, extremely aroused.

"Well, then, Ma'am, you'll be up on the top floor. These will be your keys. You have the room reserved until Sunday evening. Enjoy your stay ladies, but don't have too much fun," The elderly man winked and chuckled when he saw the embarrassment on the ladies' faces. "Young love," He whispered to himself with a grin as the couple walked towards the elevator.

The elevator ride to the top floor seemed to last far too long for Maura. She couldn't decide if she would change into the extra "clothing" she brought for the night, or if she just wanted to rip Jane's clothes off as soon as they walked into the room. If it were up to Maura, it would definitely be the latter option, but she wanted so badly to do something for Jane after everything Jane had done for her in the past week she was in Boston.

When they got into the room, Jane set their bags down on the floor and looked around. As per requested, there was a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice on the counter, and two flutes resting next to it. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Champagne, Beautiful?" The brunette asked.

"I'd love some," Maura smiled. "But first, I think I need to use the restroom."

Jane giggled at Maura's directness, and unraveled the shorter woman from her arms.

"Okay, Maur. I'll make sure to pour you some."

Maura grabbed her bag and rushed into the bathroom, hoping Jane wouldn't notice it's absence.

The brunette popped the cork on the champagne bottle and started pouring it into glasses. When she was finished, she took the glasses with her across the room and to the bed. Minutes had passed since Maura had stepped into the bathroom and Jane was starting to get worried.

"Maur? Are you doing okay?" She asked. When no reply came, Jane kept speaking, "I brought the champagne over towards the bed. I hope you don't mind."

Turning her back to the bathroom door, Jane carefully set down one of the flutes and kept the other one in her hand while she removed the decorative pillows from the bed. As she was finishing, she sat down on the bed and took a sip from her glass, eyes widening as the bathroom door opened to reveal a very sexy Maura Isles.

Jane's eyes slowly raked up Maura's body, starting at the very bottom, trying to commit it all to memory. The honey blonde stood in the doorway wearing black leather boots that covered all but the very top of her fishnets. Next Jane took in the tiny lace panties that lead up to the gorgeous white and black pinstriped corset.

All words were lost as Maura sauntered over and grabbed the champagne for Jane's fingers and drained it in one smooth drink.

"Wouldn't want you spilling while we're having fun, would we?" She asked, straddling Jane's hips.

"Maura," Jane whispered as the honey blonde started rocking back and forth on the woman's thighs. "I honestly didn't bring you here tonight expecting this. I mean, I wanted it, but I didn't expect it."

"Jane, I've wanted you so badly. Two years is a long wait, you know."

The two women got lost in an exchange of kisses, hands roaming, feeling, squeezing everything they could find.

"Oh God, Jane," Maura moaned, tipping her head back, allowing the brunette access to her pulse point. "I want you so badly. So, so badly."

"What do you want me to do?" Jane teasingly asked between breathtaking kisses.

"Fuck me, Jane."

On any other day, Jane would've made some sarcastic joke about proper language, but if there was anything Jane had learned from her previous relationship with Maura, it was how sexy, and amazing, and dirty Maura got during sex, and how not to ruin it when the woman got that way.

"You're going to be the death of me, Maura Isles," The brunette said, ripping the corset off of her lover. "And I'm going to die one happy woman."

Jane flipped the pair so that Maura was underneath her and leaned down, staring down at the woman's beautiful body. Then, lowering herself on top of the honey blonde, Jane took a nipple into her mouth, sucking, licking and biting it. After minutes of worship on one breast, Jane moved to the next, giving it just as much attention as the first.

Maura moaned loudly, encouraging Jane to continue her ravishings.

Jane looked up into hazel eyes as she kissed her way down the medical examiner's toned stomach. Reaching her destination, Jane hooked her thumbs into Maura's lace panties.

"I really fucking love lace," The brunette growled.

"Jaaaane," Maura moaned, almost coming undone at the combination of Jane's primal growl and her predatory gaze.

Understanding what Maura wanted, Jane tugged on the soaked lace and revelled in the loud ripping noise she heard in return.

The brunette brought her mouth down to Maura's dripping core and kissed the just above where her lover wanted her. Then, she moved her lips down, drawing her tongue slowly through the honey blonde's folds, savoring the taste she had missed for two years. She took turns swirling and lapping her tongue over Maura's bundle of nerves before suddenly slipping two fingers inside the honey blonde.

Maura scream Jane's name, feeling her thighs clenching Jane's hand. Reluctantly prying her shaking hands from the sheets, she stuck them into long, dark tresses and pulled her lover up to her mouth.

"Kiss me. Now."

Jane obliged, more than slightly turned on by how controlling Maura could be in these situations.

"Jane, I'm… I'm … Oh Goooooooddddd."

The brunette felt the woman tighten around her fingers and her her screams fill the air, echoing off the walls. This was exactly how Jane wanted to end every night.


	17. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So freaking sorry I've been neglecting FCWL. I've been so swept up in Contest Speech and Vocal Jazz.   
> I hope this chapter can make up for the wait.  
> Sorry, Loves  
> ~R.

  
  


“Maura?” Jane whispered into the darkness of the hotel room. “Are you up?”

“Jane,” Maura sleepily mumbled, “I don’t know if my body can handle it again. Four hours is a lot. Tomorrow, maybe?”

Jane laughed, “I’m not waking you up for more sex, Maur. If we do that, we won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

Maura rolled over in Jane’s arms and locked eyes with the brunette, “What, then?”

Jane remembered what was on her mind when she first whispered Maura’s name.  _But I can’t ask her that now._  Jane thought. _It’s too soon to pop the question. Too soon, Rizzoli._

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow.”

“I’d love to, Jane,” The honey blonde mumbled into her detective’s shoulder.

“Really? Or are you just saying that cause you want me to leave you alone and let you sleep?”

“I would like to sleep, Jane,” Maura started. “However, I would also like to go with you tomorrow night. In fact, you should know by now that I would like to go out with you every night for the rest of our lives.”

_The rest of our lives, huh? Would tomorrow be too soon?_  Jane wondered.  _Guess we’ll figure it out tomorrow._

* * *

 

Jane Rizzoli woke up with a smile on her face. Last night was perfect. The women’s date was perfect. Maura’s body was perfect. Waking up to Maura Isles was perfect.

_And the sounds she made last night,_  Jane thought,  _absolutely fucking perfect._

Lost in thought, Jane didn’t notice Maura starting to stir in the bed next to her.

“Jane,” Maura groaned, reaching blindly for the arms that should have been wrapped around her when she first started to wake up. “Lay back down with me.”

“I would love to Maur, but I’m just so excited for tonight. I don’t think I could sleep another minute- even if I were holding you.”

Maura fully rolled over, opening her eyes and taking in the sight of the naked brunette sitting up in the hotel bed. _Hot hell_ , Maura thought. _I don’t think anyone’s body has ever turned me on so much._

Out loud, though, Maura decided to keep to a subject that wouldn’t remind her of her insatiable sex appetite when it came to Jane.

“What time is it, Sweetheart?” The honey blonde asked.

“A little past noon, I think.”

Maura shot up in the bed, clearly starting to worry, “I should have been up hours ago, Jane. Why didn’t you wake me?”

The detective reached a hand out to settle her girlfriend down, “Don’t worry about it, Maura. This weekend is for relaxation.”

“But, Jane, you’ve been up for God knows how long, and I’ve been sleeping. You have to be bored by now.”

“Nah,” Jane responded, “I’m taking it as a compliment. I must have really worn you out last night.”

“Ummmmm….” Maura sighed contentedly as she leaned over to her lover. “I’d say you did. I have to admit it was the most peaceful sleep I’ve gotten in quite some time.”

The two women met in a chaste kiss before Jane pulled back to speak, “So I was thinking…”

“Yes, dear?”

“Well, for our date tonight, I want it to be a surprise, but you need to know that it’s kind of a dressy place.”

Maura grinned from ear to ear, “Will this be formal?”

“Think…” Jane paused trying to think, “Think Jazz.”

“Jazz?” Maura questioned. “Are we going dancing?”

“All I’m willing to say is Jazz. That’s it. You can’t get any more out of me.” The brunette took her hand and made a zipping gesture across her lips.

“You’re acting like a child, Jane.” The honey blonde laughed.

“And you, my gorgeous girl, are acting like such an adult.” Jane groaned out.

“Well I’d rather be an adult because then I could do  _this_.” Maura rolled Jane onto her back, and leaned down over top of her, rocking her hips. “And adults can do  _this_ ,” Maura leaned down and kissed the brunette on the lips. “And  _this_ ,”The honey blonde traced her lips down to her lover’s neck and brought a hand up to palm a small, firm breast. “And lets not forget  _this_ ,” The medical examiner whispered in the detective’s ear as she traced a finger over Jane’s abdomen and down to her hot center.

Maura slipped one finger into Jane’s awaiting heat, grinning at the small moan the detective gave. The woman started small, pumping her one finger in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, craving all the noises she heard from her lover.

“Ummm.. Maura.”

“Yes, dear?”

“More.”

More than happy to oblige, Maura slipped another finger into her lover, keeping the same slow pace.

“Jane, you feel so great,” The honey blonde whispered into the brunette’s neck. “Just tell me what you want.”

“Faster, Maur. I need you,” The detective begged. “Please.”

Maura slipped in a third digit, gradually increasing her pace.

“Harder, Maura,” The command came out of the brunette in a whimper.

Again, the honey blonde did as she was told, pulling her fingers out almost all the way, only to push them back in as far as they would go, as fast as they would go, and when her lover was filled to capacity, the woman curled her fingers, knowingly hitting the spot that would cause Jane’s body to quiver in the sexiest of ways.

“That’s it, baby. Come for me,” The woman encouraged.

Hearing Maura’s words and feeling the way her lover’s fingers were moving inside of her, Jane exploded. Her whole body shook as she moaned at the top of her lungs.

Maura slowly brought the brunette off her high, retracting all but one finger from Jane’s heat, and slowing her pace to a stop.

Slowly, after making sure her lover was watching her, Maura licked each one her fingers clean, then leaned down over the brunette, “Still going to keep our date a secret, Janie?”

“Always,” Jane smirked. “However, we really do need to start getting ready. We need to be there by six, and it’s on the other side of town.”

“Shower with me?” The honey blonde asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Always.”


	18. Have I Told You Lately?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I'd get this out over the weekend, but hopefully one day isn't to late for ya'll.  
> Enjoy this chapter, loves.  
> ~R.

“Jane.”

“Yes, my love?”

“For the last time, where are we going?”

The brunette laughed, “Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Maura. I promise you’ll love it.”

“That’s what you said when we left Boston half an hour ago, Jane, and I don’t see anything out here that screams jazz.”

“Well, that dress does,” The detective replied looking at the form-fitting sparkling red modern-day flapper dress that the medical examiner had chosen for the night. “It also screams ‘I’m incredibly sexy.’”

The honey blonde leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. “Speaking of sexy, that suit you chose, very attractive, my dear.”

Jane smiled. When getting ready for the night, she tried to think of her sexiest outfit, and she could only think of one. Though she questioned the outfit over and over again, Maura’s reaction told her that the fitted pinstripe suit with a black and white fedora was the absolute perfect ensemble for the night.

“We’re here,” Jane said, pulling up in front of a big building labelled “The Black Panther.”

Unbuckling her seatbelt, the brunette got out of her car and rushed to open the door for the beautiful honey blonde.

“Milady,” She said, bowing an offering the other woman her hand.

“My, my, my. Jane Rizzoli, always the charmer,” A voice shocked the two women, both spinning around to see who it was.

A woman in her late forties stood by the doorway, holding a case of liquor and smiling from ear to ear.

“Mrs. Frost!” The detective exclaimed, rushing to hug the woman. “Can I get that box for you, ma’am?”

“Of course you can, Sugar, but what have I told you about calling me ‘Mrs.’ and ‘Ma’am’? It’s Mama Frost or Cam, Jane.”

“Of course, Mama Frost.”

Maura smiled at the interaction.

“Jane, dear, introduce me to this fine young woman you have on your arm tonight,” The older woman smirked, knowing exactly who it was.

“This, Cam, is my wonderful, amazing, beautiful Maura.”

Cam pulled the honey blonde in for a tight hug, “So nice to meet you, Honey. I have been trying to get details on Jane’s love life since she and Frost started hanging out in high school. She doesn’t like to talk about it much unless it’s something special, and let’s just say you must be something special because Jane, here, hasn’t shut up about you lately.”

“Why thank you, Ma’am.” Maura replied, blushing.

“Again with this ‘ma’am’ crap. I’ll tell you what I told Jane. Any friend of my son, Barry, is family. That means you either call me Mama Frost or Cam.”

“Well, Cam, it was very nice to meet you.”

“And you, too sweetheart. Now, let’s get inside before the place gets too busy. I saved you two a table near the front, and Jane, you’re on in twenty, dear.”

With that, the woman was gone, leaving Jane, Maura, and a full case of liquor in her dust.

“Well, I’ll just go set this down on the counter, and then maybe we can sit and drink.”

“Or we could dance,” The honey blonde suggested.

“Or we could dance,” Jane agreed, pulling her lover out onto the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

The moments seemed to fly by as the two women spun around the dance floor, and before Jane knew it, her twenty minutes were up.

“And now, Ladies and Gentlemen,” The live band’s singer spoke carefully into the mic, “we will be welcoming a special lady up onto the stage. This woman spends her days protecting the streets of Boston, and her nights singing her heart out. Please help me welcome my friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli.”

The crowd was alive with applause and cheers as Maura looked at the woman who currently had her arms wrapped around her.

“Jane?” She questioned.

“I’ll be right back, babe.” Jane winked and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before running up to the stage and hugging the man who had introduced her. Turning to the mic, she leaned in before speaking, “Hello, everyone. Tonight I will be singing a song for a very special woman in my life. It may not be the jazz you were all expecting, but it’s a beautiful song for a beautiful person.”

Jane sat down at the piano, shaking out her hands before nodding at the band’s lead singer who had recently pulled out his butterfly sticks and sat down in front of the drums.

“Ready, Rondo?” She asked, grinning.

“Ready, Vanilla,” He answered with a wink.

The brunette’s fingers moved across the keys at a slow pace, and soon the entire band had joined in on the ballad. Maura stood in the middle of the dance floor, shocked at what was happening. She stayed that way until she heard a familiar, deep voice break through her mind, serenading her heart.

 

_“Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_take away all my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_For the morning sun in all it's glory_

_greets the day with hope and comfort too_

_You fill my life with laughter_

_and somehow you make it better_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_we should give thanks and pray_

_to the one, to the one”_

Maura Isles looked up at her girlfriend. Every line that the brunette sang in her deep, wispy, breathy voice stole another piece of the woman’s heart. Tears started to build up in her eyes, and a soft, delicate hand rested over her heart as the chorus began again.

 

_“Have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_Fill my heart with gladness_

_take away all my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_There's a love that's divine_

_and it's yours and it's mine like the sun_

_And at the end of the day_

_we should give thanks and pray_

_to the one, to the one_

_And have I told you lately that I love you_

_Have I told you there's no one else above you_

_You fill my heart with gladness_

_take away my sadness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness_

_fill my life with gladness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do_

_Take away all my sadness_

_fill my life with gladness_

_ease my troubles that's what you do”_

As the song came to an end, Jane stared up from the piano and into her lover’s eyes. The room was filled with a beautiful tension, and no one dared to break it with a holler or a clap. The moment was simply too magical to ruin.

Soon, the brunette stood, grabbing the mic, “Maura, will you come up here, please?”

The honey blonde shook her head, as if shaking away a trance, before walking up to the stage. Grabbing Jane’s hand, the woman gracefully made her way to stand next to her favorite detective, only to notice said detective was no longer standing, but kneeling on one knee.

Chocolate eyes met hazel as Jane stared up at the teary-eyed love of her life, “Hey Maura.”

“Hi, Jane,” The woman managed to choke out.

“So I was thinking, and I realized that I love you. A lot. And I know we’ve been through so much, and I know I just moved here like two weeks ago, but this really can’t wait because it’s been waiting since you left-”

“Jane,” Maura whispered.

“Nope, Maura. I need to say this. I’m not lying. This moment has been waiting since the very day you left. Since a few weeks before actually, because that’s when I picked out this ring especially for you. I had it customized and sized and it came into the store the day you left. I picked it up that morning, and you left that night.

“Somehow, Maura, I made it through those two years. Somehow I made it through hundreds of letters with no replies. Somehow I made it through extra classes and extra jobs, just so I could be the person you deserved because you were always more than I deserved. Two things kept me going through it all: this ring and the idea of you wearing it. Now I have this ring, and I have you, and I never want to spend another day without either of those things. So, Maura Dorthea Isles, will you please do me the honor of wearing this ring and becoming my wife?”


	19. I Never Knew

“Maur??” Jane questioned, looking into her girlfriend’s blank face. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” When Maura still didn’t reply moments later, Jane started to worry, “Maura, I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but I’m shakin’ like Kevin Bacon, honey.”

“I never knew you could sing, Jane,” The honey blonde whispered.

“Yup. I can,” Jane said, still shaking.

“I never knew you could play the piano, either.”

“Yup. I can,” Jane said again.

“I never knew you were going to propose.”

“Yup. I was, and now I have,” This time, the brunette decided to shake up her reply, “And I was kind of hoping for an answer, but I don’t want to rush you.”

Suddenly, the woman’s face changed. Where her lips were a thin line before, now there was a giant, dimple-displaying smile. Where there had been blank eyes, there were tear-filled, shimmering, bright eyes. Where there had been no earlier comment, there was now an answer.

“Yes.”

Everyone in the room simultaneously released a giant breath that no one realized they had been holding, and claps, whoops, and hollers started to fill the room.

Jane slipped the ring onto Maura’s small finger and slowly stood up, smiling from ear to ear. The brunette wrapped her arms around her fiance before dipping her and giving her a long, sensual kiss.

“Get a room, Rizzoli!” A familiar voice yelled from the back, breaking the two women apart.

Jane searched the crowd for the face that matched the voice, not finding the man. Soon, she felt arms wrap around her from behind, pulling her into a big hug.

“Congrats, Rizzoli!” The man shouted.

“Frost! I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“Oh, c’mon, Jane.” The man rolled his eyes, “I had to listen to you whine about never getting to propose for, like, two whole years. I wasn’t going to finally miss you breaking this gorgeous thing out of it’s velvet box.”

Stepping around his best friend, Frost wrapped his arms around the other woman on the stage, “Congrats, Maura.”

“Thank you so much, Barry. I couldn’t be happier right now.”

“That’s great, Maura. It really is.” He gave a genuine smile before moving so that he could look at both women. He saw the love reflected between the two and smiled. _Damn, I wish I had something like that._ He thought.

“Hey, how ‘bout you let me buy you a cold one, Frost?” Jane offered.

“How ‘bout I take a raincheck? It’s a night that you should want to spend with your new fiance, Jane, not your old best friend. Plus,” he whispered, “I don’t have to pay for my alcohol, here, so it’d be a stupid idea.”

“Great point, man.” Jane said, slapping him on the back before wrapping her arms around Maura again.

“So are you and Maura going to stick around and dance for a bit, or head back to somewhere more…. comfortable?”

“Ummm… What do you say, babe?” The detective asked kissing the other woman’s cheek.

“As much as I love dancing, Jane, I’d love other things even more right about now,” The M.E. grinned mischievously. “Plus, we have quite a long drive, and I wouldn’t want you tired when we get back, would I?”

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave you two alone, then.” Frost laughed backing up while bringing his hands up in false surrender.

“Hey, Frost!” Jane stopped him before he could get too far away, “How long are you in Boston? I mean, can we grab coffee or something tomorrow.”

“I love to, Rizzoli, but that’s only if your lady love lets you leave the bed,” The man chuckled.

* * *

The lengthy drive back to the hotel seemed to disappear in a matter of minutes. Whether it was Jane’s speeding, or Maura’s roaming hand, or Jane’s speeding because of ,Maura’s roaming hand that seemed to speed the trip up, neither woman knew for sure. What they did know, though, is that they couldn’t get inside their room fast enough.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Maura pounced on Jane, pressing their lips together in hard, passionate kisses. She delved her tongue into her lovers mouth, greeted by a satisfied moan in response.

Pulling away from Jane, Maura grinned, “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Jane replied honestly.

“Impossible.” Maura said, shoving Jane onto the bed.

The brunette landed-- not too gracefully-- on the bed, and wiggled her way up to the top. Once there, she looked up into her lover’s eyes and saw nothing but want.

The honey blonde grabbed the bottom of her dress and slowly pulled it over her head. Tossing it on the arm of a chair in the corner, she turned back to the bed and climbed on it. Slowly, she made her way to her detective, crawling her way up the bed and over Jane’s body.

“God,” Jane moaned, watching Maura come towards her, “Keep that up and you won’t even have to touch me. I’ll just orgasm right now.”

Laughing, Maura stopped her movements, lowering herself on top of her fiance, “Oh, but I think you’ll like what I’m going to do next even better.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't long by any means, and it's left pretty open-ended, but I think you can use your imagination to finish this chapter. :)  
> ~R.


	20. Memorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I made this chapter a little longer because the last one was so short. Hopefully it will me somewhat.... memorable for you. Full lame-ass pun intended there.   
> Read and tell me what you think, ya'll.  
> ~R.

"Jane!" The brunette felt a arm jostling her out of her sleep by repeatedly hitting her shoulder, " Jane! Get up! Jane!"

Wanting to get away from whoever was attacking her, Jane tried to roll over, only to find out the king-sized bed was smaller than she remembered. Seconds later, the detective hit the floor with a loud  _oomph._

"Shit!" The attacker exclaimed from above.

"What the hell?" Jane groaned out cracking open her eyes. The next sight she saw, though, wiped away her angry scowl and replaced it with a gigantic smile.

Maura Isles- her Maura Isles- had her sticking out over the side of the bed, making sure Jane was okay. Her honey-blonde locks hung in her face, and one of the woman's arms was trying to hold them out of her eyes, while the other arm was outstretched towards Jane.

"Oh my god, Jane. I am so sorry, sweetie. Are you okay?" The words tumbled out of her mouth, never slowing. "I just wanted you to wake up and I just- are you okay? I'm so-"

"Maura," Jane groaned, followed by her own laughter. "I'm fine. It's just a small tumble."

"Okay. Good." The woman nodded her head, reassuring herself that everything was okay.

"What did you need, babe?"

Maura looked confused, "What do you mean, 'What did I need?'"

"I mean, why did you want me to wake up so badly?"

"Oh." Now, the woman looked shy and embarrassed as a blush marked her pale cheeks. "Well, I was just… I.. Um…. I just wanted to… Well.."

"Maura? What is it, babe?" The brunette asked, slightly worried since she had never seen Maura at a loss for words before. Well, she had one time, but it couldn't possibly be for the same reason.

* * *

_"This was a really great night, Maura. I'm so glad you decided to go out with me again," Jane said with sincerity as she walked her date to the front door of Maura's apartment._

_"I had a great time too, Jane." The woman blushed, and started playing with her keys instead of slipping them into the lock._

Ohmygosh. _Jane thought._ She is key-jingling. That's the sign. She wants me to kiss her. What do I do? What do I do?

You kiss her, idiot. _She answered herself in her mind._ And don't be so freaked out about it. You've done this thousands of times.

_"Jane?" A soft voice asked, bringing the brunette back to reality, "Where'd you go?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"You just seemed to space out for a few seconds and I just was wondering where you went with that mind of yours."_

_"Well, if you must know, I was thinking of doing this." Jane placed one hand on Maura's soft cheek, and the other on her waist. Slowly, she pulled the woman towards her, planting a long, soft kiss on her lips._

_When the woman broke apart, Maura looked stunned._

_"Wow." Was all she managed to say._

_"I guess I should get goin-" To Jane's surprise, she was cut off my soft lips pressing not-so-softly against her own._

_"Or you could come inside for a drink or two."_

_One hour and two drinks later, the women were enjoying the light conversation that never seemed to cease between the two of them._

_"So, Jane, you know what I'm aiming for in college. How about yourself?"_

_"Well, it's no medical examiner, but I'd really like to be a detective one day."_

_"A detective?" The woman questioned._

_"Like I said, it's no medical examiner, but I'd really like to help people. I'd want to stop the bad guys from committing crime and all that great stuff. I want to keep the creeps off the street, and I want to see parents feeling safe about letting their children play in the yard. Someday I want to feel safe about letting my own children play in the yard."_

_"That's very noble of you," Maura complimented, then watched as the strong woman before her blushed. "I think the people of Chicago will feel safe knowing you're on their side."_

_"Yeah, well, I've got a long way to go. Work from the bottom up, y'know. Right now I'm in school just to be able to wear those rookie blues and wander the streets."_

_"Rookie blues?" Maura asked, slightly confused._

_"You've never heard of rookie blues?" The brunette asked, bewildered. When Maura shook her head, the woman explained, "Rookie blues are the uniforms that the beat cops wear. You know, the big, bulky, blue things with the pockets everywhere and the ugly pants. Personally, I hate the way they look. Too manly for a woman."_

_"I'm sure you'd look sexy in them," Maura said aloud. To herself, she added, And I know you'd look sexy underneath them._

_Jane spit out her drink, "Excuse me?"_

_"What?" Maura questioned. "I am positive that the manly qualities of the suit would bring out your more feminine features."_

_"That's not the part I was asking about, Maura." The brunette blushed before continuing, "I was talking about the second part that you said."_

_"What do you mean 'Second part?'" The honey blonde questioned._

_"The second part. The part where you said something about what was underneath the blues."_

_"I said no such thing!" Muara exclaimed, "I thought it, but I didn't say it!"_

_Jane burst out in laughter, "You said it, Maura. You thought it, and you said it."_

_The honey blonde lowered her head into her hands. "Oh my God," She whispered, "This is so embarrassing._

_"Well as long as the cat is out of the bag," Jane continued, laughing._

_"Jane, this isn't funny," Maura mumbled._

_The brunette reached over for the other woman's arms, prying her hands away from her face. The woman looked the other direction, too embarrassed to meet Jane's eyes._

_"Maura," The brunette whispered. "Look at me."_

_Maura shook her head no._

_"Look at me."_

_Again, Jane was met with a shake of the honey blonde's head._

_"Don't make me make you look at me."_

_When the woman didn't move, Jane spun herself into Maura's lap, placing one of her legs on either side of the woman's hips._

_Noticing the body beneath her tensing, the brunette softened her voice, "Please look at me, Maur."_

_Finally the woman's head turned and hazel eyes met brown._

_"I'm sorry for laughing," Jane said, staring into Maura's eyes. "It was just unexpected." The brunette's smile widened as the honey blonde relaxed beneath her, "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're gorgeous."_

_The brunette was planning on continuing her little speech, but was cut short- once again- by soft lips pressing into hers. This time, though, the lips didn't stop for words. They kept going, tracing new paths of undiscovered skin, and before they knew it, both women had lost their hands to the exploration of new territory._

_"Jane." Maura moaned. "Bedroom. Now."_

_The brunette slowly stood up, not wanting to stop the kiss she was currently placing on Maura's collar bone._

_"Lead the way," She mumbled against smooth, perfect skin._

_Once in the bedroom, both women removed their clothes in a flash, and resumed the hard kisses and soft caresses. Jane grew bolder, letting her hand trace down a pale stomach, slowly going lower and lower._

_Soon, though, the brunette felt the woman below her tense slightly, and looked up to meet Maura's gaze. She couldn't quite read what the other woman's eyes were saying, so she paused._

_"Maura?" She questioned. "Do you want to stop?"_

_"No. Don't stop," Came the breathy reply._

_"Are you sure?" She tried again, not quite believing the other woman._

_"Don't stop because of me, Jane."_

_That one sentence caused Jane to cease all possible movement and to stare into Maura's eyes more seriously._

_"Maura Isles, I will be stopping because of that sentence," Jane said in a no-nonsense tone. "I refuse to keep going if you are uncomfortable or if you don't want this in any way. So tell me what is going on right now or I will sit here until you do."_

_"Jane…"_

_The brunette pushed herself up and moved herself next to Maura on the bed._

_"Tell me, Maur."_

_"It's just that… uh… I guess… Um…. I just…"_

_"Maura. You can say it. No matter what it is, or how much it hurts me to hear it, I'm here listening. Truly listening. I won't be one of those assholes who claim to listen so they can just get back to the sex."_

_"I know, Jane. It's just that…" The honey blonde stopped again._

_"I you don't want to do this, Maura, we don't have to do this. I would be perfectly content to snuggle or - if you really wanted me to- I guess I'd go home."_

_"No, Jane. I want to do this, I've just never… had sex… with a woman before."_

_Jane smiled, "Is that it?"_

_Maura looked at her, "Much like before, Jane Rizzoli, I do not see what is so funny about this."_

_"Not funny, Maura. Just relieving." Jane gathered her thoughts and continued, "I know how you're feeling, Maura. I've been there. If you don't want to do this, we won't. If you do, I promise to make it memorable and I won't do anything that could ever hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable."_

_Maura leaned over and kissed the woman next to her, "You're so sweet, Jane. I'd really like to."_

_"Okay then," Jane smiled, kissing Maura on the lips, the slowly tracing her lips back down a pale neck. She paused one more time, "But only if you're sure."_

_"I've never been more sure of anything," The honey blonde moaned out, feeling lips traveling lower and lower._

* * *

_No, it could definitely not be for the same reason at all._  Jane thought to herself.

"Jane? Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere, Maur. I'm right here. Now, why did you want me up all of a sudden?"

"I'm just so….. happy, Jane." The honey blonde sighed blissfully. " I am so, so, so happy and I wanted to wake you up and kiss you and hug you and snuggle with you because I am so happy."

"Well, I'm perfectly content to snuggle," Jane grinned.

"I think I've heard that a time or two," Maura smiled. "Like, for instance, on our first night together."

Jane picked herself up off the floor, brushed herself off, the wrapped both arms tightly around her lover and laid down in the bed, "Hmmmm? You remember that?"

"Of course, Jane. You did promise to make it memorable."


	21. Ravishing

“Jane!” Maura called, walking into the house. “I’m home!”

The honey blonde looked around and saw no trace of her girlfriend.

 _She’s probably out for a run or something._  Maura thought.  _I guess that gives me time to start cooking supper._

Maura navigated around her kitchen with expert ease, grabbing a pan here, and an ingredient there. Before she knew it, the meal was in the oven, and still, there was no brunette to be found.

Before Maura could wonder about the brunette’s whereabouts for the thousandth time that night, a strong pair of wrapped around her midsection, and she heard a low, rugged voice whisper into her ear.

“Whatever you have cooking smells ravishing, but I’d rather ravish you.”

The honey blonde pretended to think the situation over with a thoughtful hum before responding, “I don’t know if my fiance would like that, Stranger.”

“Oh, I’m sure your fiance would be just fine with it,” Came the reply.

“Well then, if you’re sure…” The rest of the sentence was drowned out by a moan when a pair of rough, yet somehow soft, lips latched onto her neck.

The hands around the honey blonde’s middle slid to her hips and flipped her around to face her attacker.

“Oh my gosh!” The woman said in fake surprise. “Jane! When did you get here, and what happened to that charming stranger?!”

“You’re so funny, Maur,” The brunette woman said, pulling her lover into another kiss.

“And you are so in trouble, Jane Rizzoli.”

“...And you’re going to punish me like the naughty girl I am?” The detective asked with a wink.

“Yes, Jane. Your punishment is to do what I have been asking you to do ever since you proposed three weeks ago.”

Jane whined knowing what was coming.

“Call your mother, Jane,” The woman said in a stern voice, “Or you aren’t going to ravish anything.”

“Fiiiiiiinnnnee,” The brunette conceded, “But if she says anything about grandbabies, you’re getting the phone.”

“Oh no, Jane. This is all you, Sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Janie!”

“Ouch, Ma!” The brunette pulled away from the phone, holding her ear and yelling in pain.

“It’s been so long since you last called, baby!” The loud woman shouted.

“I know it has been, Ma, and I’m sorry. It’s just that Maur and I have really gotten swept up in things since I came out here,” The brunette hastily explained.

“You and Maura?” The older woman asked.

“Yeah, Ma. Me and Maura.”

“And you’re happy?”

“More than happy, Ma. That’s why I called.”

There was a small silence on the line before, “I’m happy for you, baby girl.”

“That’s good,” Jane said, letting out a small, nervous laugh. “That’s really good, Ma, because I have something to tell you.”

“Is Maura pregnant?” The always hopeful woman asked.

“No. Maura is not pregnant, Ma,” Jane laughed. “That’s impossible. I have a V where she would need a P.”

“Come again?”

“I don’t have the...uh… necessary tools to do that job, Ma. I mean, you gave birth to me. You should know that,” The brunette laughed nervously.

“Oh. Right.” An awkward silence fell over the line. “So what did you call for then, Janie?”

“Well, I called to say hi andtellyouI’mengaged,” Nervous of her mother’s reaction, the brunette rushed the last part.

“What?”

“I said, I called to say hi andtellyouI’mengaged.”

“Really, Janie,” Her mother chastised, “Use your real words. I thought I raised you better than that.”

“I’M ENGAGED, MA.”

The scream that came out of the receiver had the brunette detective clutching her ear in pain….Again.

“Ma!” She yelled, trying to get the woman’s attention. “Cool it!”

“MY BABY GIRL IS GETTING ENGAGED!” The woman shouted to whomever could hear her,  “SHE’S GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES! I’M GOING TO HAVE GRANDBABIES AND-”

“Ma!” The brunette shouted once again, this time catching the older woman’s attention.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m just so excited for you and Maura.”

“Thank you, ma, but there won’t be any grandbabies for awhile, okay?”

“Fine…. So when is the wedding?”

“Well, that’s the thing, Ma….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know. This is short. Almost shorter than short. But, But, But.... the next one is the wedding and if I combined them, then this would longer than long. If that makes any sense to you, I love you. If it doesn't, I still love you. Moral of the story: I'm a big ball of love.
> 
> Read and Comment, Loves :)
> 
> ~R.


	22. Two Brides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to credit a wonderful reviewer on ff.net, googoo4u, for helping me out with the beginning of Jane's vows. You are one lovely person.   
> Anyhow, I think there might just be one more chapter after this.   
> I really hope I did the Rizzles wedding Justice.  
> I'd really like to hear your thoughts after reading.  
> Thanks, baes :)   
> ~R.
> 
> P.S.- I really wanted to name this "Four Weddings and a Funeral" or some shit just to freak everyone out; However, I felt like that would be a dick move, so I refrained. Enjoy this one wedding without any funerals.

The morning was warm. The breeze was small, but present, and the sun shone above. Everything seemed peaceful and serene. Well, almost everything.

“JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!” A booming, obnoxious, Boston-accented yell followed the brunette detective down the hallway she was attempting to stealthily pass through.

“Shit,” The brunette hissed under her breath, running around the nearest corner and pressing herself into the wall.

“Jane. I know you’re hiding around the corner, but for the sake of your pride, I’m not going to follow you around this corner. I am going to stand here, let you walk back around this corner to face me, and let you pretend you weren’t hiding from your mother.”

“Aw, that’s so sweet of you, Ma,” The brunette woman sarcastically responded, coming around the corner to stare straight into her mother’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t want to embarrass you this early on your wedding day, sweetheart,” The elder said sweetly. “I’ll save that for later, when all your guests have arrived.”

When her daughter only smiled at her with faux sweetness, she reached up and pinched two tan cheeks and kissed her baby girl on the forehead, “Now, come on, sweetheart. We have a wedding to get you all made-up for.”

“Ma, I’ll come in a minute. I just need to see Maura first.”

The older woman’s eyes widened in absolute horror, “NO!”

“What do you mean,  _no_? I’m just going to check and see that everything is going alright with her and Constance and with the dress and with everything else. I don’t want her to feel alone or over-stressed or anything else today, Ma.”

“Jane! Don’t you know it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?”

“Yes, Ma. You’ve only said that twenty-seven times since you got here two days ago. In fact,” The brunette held up a finger for emphasis and pointed it straight at her mother, “ _you_  made Maura and I sleep in two different rooms last night so that we couldn’t even see each other when we woke up this morning. You are a cruel woman, by the way.”

“I’m just doing the best I can to assure the two of you a happy marriage, Jane. If I have to start that happy marriage with a superstition, I will do so.”

“Oh, but you see, oh wise one, Maura and I would never have had a problem with that very superstition, and would you like to know why?”

When no response came, the brunette smirked.

“I’ll tell you why, Ma. There is no groom. There is no bad luck because there is no groom to see  _my_  bride today. There is just me.” Smiling triumphantly, Jane stared into her mother’s shocked face.

“Now, Mother, I love you, but I need to go see my bride.”

Curly brown locks bounced against the brunette’s t-shirt clad shoulders as she ran from her mother and down the hall that would take her to her bride.

 

* * *

 

“JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLI!”

“Why is  _everyone_  using my middle name today?!” The brunette shouted, annoyed.

“Because you are  _not_  supposed to be seeing me right now,” A beautiful honey blonde woman shouted from behind closed closet doors. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!”

“Not this again,” Jane mumbled.

“She does have a point, Jane,” Constance said, resting a hand on her future daughter-in-law’s shoulder.

“No, she doesn’t,” The detective started, “because there is no groom to see any bride. There is only me. Another bride.”

The sound of light giggles floated through the closet doors.

“Now you’re laughing at me?! This is ridiculous! I came in to make sure you weren’t stressed or nervous or anything like that, and you’re going to laugh at me? I’ll give you something to laugh about, Miss Isles.”

The brunette threw open the closet doors and grabbed the woman hiding behind all the clothes. Planting kiss after kiss all over the squirming woman’s face, the brunette wrapped her arms around her soon-to-be-wife and held her still.

“In a little under five hours you won’t be able to call me that anymore, Miss Rizzoli,” The medical examiner replied with a cheshire grin spreading across her face.

“Oh no!” The brunette faked a gasp. “Then whatever will I call you, Miss Isles?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Miss Rizzoli, perhaps?”

“Don’t tell me you’re marrying that dreadful Rizzoli detective woman. I’ve heard nothing but bad news about her.” Jane joked.

“I’ll just let you know, ma’am that that  _dreadful Rizzoli detective woman_  is exactly who I will be tying the knot with, and I could be no happier.”

“Well,” Jane leaned down to peck her lover on the lips, “she must be one lucky woman to end up with a lovely lady like yourself.”

“Oh, she is,” Maura replied with a quick kiss and a giant grin. “But if she doesn’t hurry back to her room to get dressed, there will be no ceremony, and. in turn, no marriage. I’m not one to be kept waiting, you see.”

“Well she better get her lucky butt moving, then.”

“I agree.”

The brunette turned to leave, and just about made it out the door before she turned around.

“One last kiss for your fiance?” She asked hopefully.

“Always, Jane.”

 

* * *

 

Something about getting her hair done had always comforted Jane, especially if it were her own mother doing her hair. Thinking back, she couldn’t remember a time when the action didn’t bring her peace.

“What are you thinking about, sweetheart?” The elder Rizzoli asked.

“How great of a mother you are.” When her mother gave her an unbelieving look, she explained further, “You really are, Ma. I mean, who else would drop everything they were doing, pack up their entire family, and leave on a sudden impromptu trip just because their daughter was getting married? I didn’t even give you a full 48 hour heads up. I just said, Maura and I are getting married at our house in, like, two days. Surprise!”

“It was kind of a shock, sweetie,” The detective’s mother agreed, “but a good shock. And you know I wouldn’t miss this day for the world. Even if your father couldn’t come.”

“And on top of all of this, Ma, you’re still trying to cover up for Daddy.”

The older woman sighed, “I’m not covering up for him, sweetheart, he just couldn’t make it.”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Ma,” Jane answered with a sad smile. “Frankie told me how he reacted to me getting married to Maura, and how you stood up for me. I just can’t believe you really kicked him out of the house. And I can’t believe he really left you all like that.”

“Frankie was not supposed to tell you about that before your wedding. I’m going to wring his neck when I get a hold of him.”

“Ma,” Jane whispered, catching her eyes in the mirror. “It’s okay. I’m not upset. I mean, I’m sorry Pop moved out over me, but thank you for sticking up for me.”

“Your father means well. He does. He just doesn’t understand that what you and Maura have is true love.”

“And he doesn’t see all that you’ve been doing for him and this family for the past twenty-some years, Ma. I do, though. And I thank you for it.”

Tears streamed down the elder woman’s face as she wrapped her arms around her baby girl, who wasn’t such a baby anymore.

“I love you, Ma.”

“I love you, too, baby. Now, let’s get you married.”

 

* * *

 

Jane looked out the glass doors and into her and Maura’s back yard. Never in a million years could she imagine how perfect it looked. There were roses settled neatly in vases every few feet. There were a million smiling faces filling every single seat that was provided for the day. Korsak was standing at an altar next to her best friend-- and now detective-- Barold Frost.

She looked down at her dress and smiled. Picking out an outfit for this day had been the hardest time of her life. She honestly just wanted to show up in a nice tuxedo, but she felt the need to be better for Maura. She felt the need to impress her lover. Her fiance. Her wife. And what better way to do that than to buy a soft, flowing, white, backless gown?

Her mother stood next to her, a comforting hand resting on her arm, “Are you ready, sweetie?”

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life.”

Slowly, the two walked down the aisle, the band playing a soft wedding tune to set the pace. When the two reached the altar, Angela Rizzoli looked at into her daughter’s eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too, Ma.”

As soon as the woman returned to her rightful chair, the band’s music switched and two young girls came out of the sliding glass doors, each holding a small basket full of flower petals. They looked so adorable, wearing matching sky blue dresses and trying not to skip down the aisle, smiling all the way.

Jane watched them with a smile, noting that someday-- soon, perhaps-- she would want children with her wife. As the thought crossed her mind, the doors slid open once again. This time, revealing the one thing Jane had been waiting for.

Her hair was pulled back in an intricate updo, a few curls falling perfectly and framing her face. Her dress was white, as tradition called for, with lace. Her make-up was minimal, which Jane loved. And her face was split with the most beautiful smile Jane had ever seen.

She walked with her mother until the pair met Jane, and then split up. Maura took her spot next to her fiance as Korsak began to speak.

“We are gathered here today to celebrate the…” Jane blocked out Korsak’s voice, staring at Maura instead.

“Pssst.” Jane whispered, catching her future wife’s attention. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” The honey blonde mouthed discreetly.

“Excuse me, brides.” Korsak interrupted. “I understand this is your wedding, at which you choose what you would like to say and do; However, I believe you hired me to act as your priest and marry the two of you, and that would be much easier if you only speak when permitted.”

“My apologies, Vincent.”

“Yeah. Sorry, Korsak.”

“As I was saying, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two wonderful women, Detective Jane Rizzoli and Doctor Maura Isles. The couple has chosen to write and present their own vows to one another, and they will do so at this time.”

The two women looked at each other, silently agreeing that Maura would go first.

“Jane. It’s no secret that we’ve been through our fair share of tough times. Every single time I look at you, though, all I can remember is what we have. We have true love. We have trust. We obviously have strength. I know that no matter what comes our way, I have you and you have me.

“It tore me apart to leave you. Every day I questioned if you missed me. Every day I questioned if I should call. If you would even want to answer. And for the longest time, I had myself convinced that you didn’t care. But then I opened my office door a year and a half later, and I saw the roses. In that moment, I didn’t have any proof that it was you, but I felt it inside. I felt my heart swell the way it does for only you.

“Every day I wake up and look at you, my heart swells that same exact way, Jane. And I like that feeling a lot. So, I vow to never again let anything take me away from you. And I vow to love you forever and longer than forever, however impossible that may seem.”

Somewhere in her speech, the honey blonde had started to cry, but neither woman cared as they stared into each other’s eyes. Jane reached up and wiped a tear from Maura’s cheek, then let her hand clasp her lover’s before starting her own vows.

“I believe when you love someone, time and distance doesn't exist. Only two hearts two minds waiting for the moment when everything becomes a reality. When you stand in front of the one you love and your palms are sweaty, your legs are shaky, your heart feels like it's gonna explode out of your chest. Your eyes are totally locked with the other person's eyes. I believe that’s what true love is, and I believe that that I truly love you, Maura Isles.

“I spent every day after you left staring at different pieces of paper. Thinking of what I could write next. Thinking of your reaction when you got the letters. Wondering if you even received the letters at all. After a long time, I thought you had given up on me, but I couldn’t bring myself to give up on you because I knew what we had was special. And now I stand here and I know that what we had-- what we still have-- is more special than I ever imagined. If it weren’t for all the pain that we went through to get to where we are now, I would think this was some kind of perfect dream.

“I guess I’m saying that I vow to love you forever with everything that I possess and I promise to never give up on you and to never let you slip through my fingers again. Life is too short to hesitate to love like I did the first time, and I’m so glad I was blessed with a second chance at love with a woman as beautiful and gorgeous and perfect as you.”

Their gazes never broke as the two women smiled through tears. Their hands never parted as they exchanged rings. When the moment came for them to kiss, Jane wrapped Maura in her arms and gave her the most passion-filled kiss she could muster before leaning in and hugging her new, gorgeous wife as tightly as she could.

All the guests clapped, and a few cried as the two women walked back down the aisle towards their home. Smiles lit up every face.

“So, Mrs. Rizzoli,” Jane started, “are you ready to throw one slammin’ reception?”

“Well, Mrs. Rizzoli, I think a celebration is indeed in order.”


	23. And I You.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now announce a special guest singer for tonight," The emcee started speaking over the microphone for the thousandth time that night.

Maura looked up at the man before scanning the room with her eyes again. The wedding reception was going wonderfully. The guests were enjoying not only the food, but the amazing playlist that Maura and Jane created together. Maura couldn't think of a better way of spending her wedding reception than with her new, beautiful, sexy, detective wife.

 _Speaking of which,_  Maura thought,  _where is my wife?_

Glancing up to where Jane had been dancing and giggling with a few of the children just minutes ago, she noticed the brunette was no longer there.

"So, without further ado," the emcee continued, "here is Mrs. Rizzoli, ready to sing to  _her_ Mrs. Rizzoli."

Maura looked up to see Jane struggling to make it on the stage in her white dress.  _So that's where she went._

"Hi, everyone. I'm Jane, but you should know that already because this is my wedding reception, so if you're not some person off the streets just looking for a warm meal- and it's perfectly okay if you are- you should know who I am. You should also know that I love my beautiful, gorgeous, extremely intelligent, new wife with every little piece of my heart. And because of that love, I'm up here on stage about to sing to all of you. Also, as a surprise to my previously mentioned wife, I'll be testing out my lovely new guitar."

 _When did Jane get a guitar?_ Maura questioned herself as said brunette started to play a small tune, and started to sing soon after.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much they hold_

Maura stood in the middle the reception hall with her mouth hung open. Jane continued to surprise her every day. The brunette's amazing gift in vocals also seemed to transfer into other musical instruments.

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find_

_'Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No, I won't give up_

Tears started to stream down Maura's face as she listened and took in the lyrics Jane was serenading her with. They described the couple so perfectly. So many things going wrong, but never even entertaining the idea of giving up.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up, still looking up._

_Well, I won't give up on us_

_God knows I'm tough enough_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Jane finished the song and stared down at her wife, "I didn't give up then, Maura, and I never will. I love you."

The honey blonde rushed to the stage and wrapped her arms around her wife.

 _My wife,_ Maura thought,  _My wife._

"I think I fall in love with you more and more each second, Chicago," The honey blonde whispered into her detective's ear.

"And I you, Boston."

* * *

The honey blonde rolled over in the hotel bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Noticing a certain brunette detective was no longer in the bed, the honey blonde's eyes shot open.

_She did not leave me the first night of the honeymoon._

Then, Maura noticed it. On the pillow next to her, there was a envelope addressed to her. Slowly, she opened it, wondering at what it could be.

" _Dear Boston,_

_It's been awhile since I've called you that, but I like the sound of it. I like how it reminds me of how much I love you, and how far we've come in such a short time._

_Right now I'm absolutely positive you're wondering where I am. Well, to put it simply, I'm not where I should be. I'm not in the bed holding you in my arms as you awaken. I'm not kissing you to consciousness. I'm not watching the sunrise with you on the beach as I feed you chocolate covered strawberries…...yet._

_I guess I just gave away my location, but I don't care. And maybe you won't make it out here before the sunrise. In which case, I'll just have to hold you until sunset, and feed you strawberries then. I don't care as long as I'm with you._

_You see, Boston, I have noticed that I don't really care what happens anymore- but not in a bad way. I still care about you, about my ma, about everything around me, but at the same time, I know that if the world ended today, I wouldn't care because I'd be holding the most beautiful, wonderful, passionate, gorgeous, intelligent, loving woman of all time in my arms. And I'd be calling her Mrs. Rizzoli. Knowing that makes everything else pale in comparison._

_I never really had plans for my life, but now that I'm with you, Mrs. Rizzoli, I'm planning. I'm planning on hearing the clicks of Bass and Jo Friday as they run (or try to run, in Bass's case) across the house because they miss us. I'm plannin on hearing the pitter patter of children's feet on the hardwood floors when we both know the children are supposed to be asleep. I'm planning on waking up every day in your arms, spending my days loving you, spending my nights pleasing you. I'm planning, Maur. And I think I like it._

_So, make my plans come true, Boston, and come find me on the beach._

_I'll be waiting,_

_From Chicago, With Love."_

* * *

Once she was properly dressed, Maura left their honeymoon suite and raced towards the beach. If she was right, she had just enough time to arrive before the sun came up. It shocked her, being up so early. She had figured she'd never wake up after how much effort she and Jane went into making their wedding night a proper wedding night.

As she walked, Maura thought about the previous night.

* * *

S _hortly after the reception ended, Jane picked Maura up bridal-style and carried her to their limo._

" _Jane, you're supposed to carry me over the threshold, not to the limo."_

" _Ah, but that's where you're wrong babe," The brunette smirked deviously._

" _And why is that, Mrs. Rizzoli?"_

" _Because, Mrs. Rizzoli," Jane began, "I'm not going to put you down until I get you into our honeymoon suite. I figured you might try to run away while you still can, and I can just not have that happen, now can I?"_

_Jane's words were a promise of sorts, and one she definitely carried out. Thanks to her extensive training and muscle building for work, the detective was able to muster enough energy to hold Maura in her arms all throughout the check-in time, and even up the two flights of stairs into their room._

_Once there, Jane threw her new wife down onto the bed and straddled her hips over the white dress._

" _Are you ready to begin the honeymoon, my love?" The brunette asked her lover before leaning in and planting a passionate kiss to smiling lips._

* * *

When Maura made it to the beach, she scanned the horizon. Considering it was still quite early, and everyone would normally still be in their beds, she was able to easily find Jane sitting alone along the shoreline.

"May I join you?" Maura asked, a shy smile covering her face.

"You made it!"

"Watching the sunrise while your arms are wrapped around me? I wouldn't miss it for the world, Chicago."

"I love you, Boston. Mrs. Rizzoli. Maura. I. Love. You." Each word was accented with a kiss.

"And I you, Jane."

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I leave you all. I would like to thank each and every one of you for the lovely, wonderful comments, and for sticking with this story until the end. I love you all.  
> From R, with Love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any Rizzles fics before, so yay for new things. I really hope you liked it!  
> Don't forget a review, lovelies. :)


End file.
